


The Clone Wars - Episode One: The Phantom Menace

by OneTrueOverlord



Series: Clone Wars Pentalogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prequel Rewrite, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueOverlord/pseuds/OneTrueOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a thinly veiled political excuse allows the greedy Trade Federation to blockade the peaceful planet of Naboo using Mandalorian Mercenaries, two Jedi Knights are secretly sent by the President of the Senate to negotiate a settlement but things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another rewrite of the Star Wars prequels, inspired by many other prequel rewrites and ideas that I paid attention to over the years, especially Brandon Rhea's Alternative Star Wars Saga. This installment will follow the path of the actual Phantom Menace but the other four (yes, four) will diverge more radically front the plot. Anyway that's all I have to say now. I hope you enjoy the story.

_It is a time of great chaos in the Republic. Mandalorian Warriors, looking to revive the glory days of their past, and backed by greedy traders, have blockaded the Sovereign Planet of Naboo._  
  
_Without a standing military to throw the Mandalorians out, the Senate has stalled on the issue, with the more corrupt Senators, bought by the Trade Federation feigning ignorance as millions stand there in fear._  
  
_With the lack of response to the crisis, and seeking to settle the dispute, President of the Senate Valorum has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, guardians of peace and justice of the Galaxy, to reach a settlement…_


	2. Enter the Negotiators

Obi-Wan Kenobi could not remember the last time he felt such contempt for a situation; and as the Consular-class ship _Radiant VII_ prepared to contact the Death Watch flgship, he could not but help smell the the sheer unadulterated lust of wealth of the Trade Federation that was behind this, particularly that of its Viceroy, the nefarious Nute Gunray. He did not mention his thoughts to his companion on this voyage; but from what he knew about the former Jedi Councilor, Sifo-Dyas, he assumed that she was on the same page with him; on this, and many other Galactic issues. It reached the point where he wondered whether he would be like her when he grew more elderly. However, unlike her he was always accused of seeking _adventure_ or _excitement_ ; qualities very unbecoming of a Knight of a Jedi Order. However, it took one to know one and she was one of the Jedi High Council before her controversial militaristic views led her to resign her place on the Council rather than deal with the contention.

“Captain,” she told the pilot, “tell them we wish to board at once.”

The Captain of the _Radiant_ signalled the Mandalorian battlefleet and then the telescreen above switched on. There was a green-skinned figure garbed in red and gold cloaks and a pointed black hat: The Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray. To his left was another figure. This one was definitely human although they could not see him under the T-Shaped Visor on his helmet, but it was very clear that this was the leader of Death Watch and self-styled _Mandalore_ : Pre Vizla.

“We have seen your summons and cleared you to land,” said Nute Gunray, “after all this blockade is perfectly legal, and we would like to meet with the ambassadors.”

The transmission ended and the ship started to steer towards an opening in the donut-like ship which reminded Obi-Wan of the fact that no matter how this went, the Trade Federation would always see an advantage to be made.

The two Jedi Knights were sent there due to the painfullly idiotic lack of response by the Galactic Senate to do something about the fact that one of their planets, and a substantial population and trade centre in the Outer Rim at that, was being blockaded and could be conquered any day now by what was essentially a foreign power. The excuse if Obi-Wan could call it that, was that the Republic Free Trade Zone, for the past millennia a hub of commerce and corporate gain, was to be hit for taxation for the very first time in a bill introduced by the President of the Senate himself. But seeing as the Trade Federation was to be the most hit by the changes, and of course a little tax would just mean the end of the world for someone who could afford a massive Droid Army to fight pirates and hire a company of mercenaries who have long had hatred of the Jedi since they tried to launch a conquest of the galaxy and ended up not even having control of their own planet.

Then last week the announcement came that the Mandalorians blockaded the planet, and that they just happened to be in agreement with the Trade Federation when it was obvious that the Trade Federation came to them, and gave them as much equipment as they could handle and then turned their heads towards the planet Naboo and kicked them in the backsides to start the momentum until they reached the planet.

But of course that was not all. The Senate knew about this but so many of them had vested interests in the Companies that based themselves outside Republic jurisdiction, some like the Trade Federation in the Neutral Zone as a corporation operating under the name of the King of Cato Neimoidia, that they just decided that this should be delayed for the time being, even though the Republic was for all intents and purposed being invaded. When the Republic was a sapling, any sign of Mandalorian incursion would lead to Jedi by the shipful going down and taking care of business. Which they did when it came to Death Watch all those centuries ago.

And if the Mandalorians were to lose, then the Trade Federation could go to the Republic Senate and ask to even more funds to bloat their impossibly sized Droid Army or to line their pockets already filled with the blood, sweat, and tears of the poor saps who live in the systems they control. If they fail, then they get their ships, which were plainly lent out or sold to Death Watch. And if they were damaged or destroyed; well, they get their money back in insurance by their buddies in the Intergalactic Banking Clan. Either way, Nute Gunray swims in his pool full of credits. The only option was to send in ambassadors to negotiate, secretly part of the Jedi Order, to deal with business as if they were mobsters or spies.

It was enough to make Obi-Wan and Sifo-Dyas sick.

 

When they left the ship into the hangar bay, they were met by a silver protocol droid.

“I am TC-14,” it said in a feminine voice, “this way please.”

They followed the droid and looked at their surroundings. There were a few Death Watch soldiers looking at them in their Blue and Gray outfits, and they would fire all lasers at them had they been wearing the outfit of Jedi Knights but they were wearing the gray outfits of the Judicial Forces, the closest that the Republic actually had to an actual military force, so they would be left unaware except for the chrome cylinder hanging from their belts that all Jedi carried. In years to come people would ask why they left this obvious sign right out in the open and many will debate this, but decades later when Obi-Wan Kenobi’s _Diary Of A Clone War_ came out it would seem that it was the sheer recklessness of the pair that led them to take this momentous lapse of judgment.

The droid opened a door and guided them into a conference room whose window showed a quite impressive view of the planet.

“Please wait here,” the droid said, “You will be joined shortly”

Obi-Wan waited until the door was closed behind the droid before turning back to Sifo-Dyas. “I have a bad feeling about this,” he said.

“I don’t sense anything” replied Sifo-Dyas, “I don’t need to.”

“It is not about the mission, Master Sifo-Dyas. It’s about something elsewhere, elusive.”

“Don’t be distracted by the mission Kenobi. Keep your mind in the here and the now, where it belongs.”

“But Master Yoda said to always be mindful of the future.”

“But not at the expense of the future, Knight Kenobi. You have been taught by the greatest Jedi of all, so I would not advise that you forget the whole of time. Be mindful of the Living Force.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I am not an apprentice anymore Master Sifo-Dyas.”

“Then don’t call me ‘Master’. You aren’t twelve anymore. You have other concerns than constructing your first weapon.”

They both laughed for a moment before Sifo-Dyas became somber again.

“We should not be here,” she said, “we are just sabre-rattlers. We might as well be sacrificed to some God.”

“Do you think the negotiations will be short?”

“Of course. Well, if they ever happen at all. Who knows what will happen. It all depends on what Gunray decides.”

 

“What? What did you say?”

TC-14 repeated: “The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe.”

“How could you be sure?” asked Nute Gunray.

“They have some cylindrical thing hanging by the belts, according to my database it is simmilar to the hilt of a ligh-”

“I knew it,” said Lieutenant-Viceroy Daultay Dofine, who was another Neimoidian, “They are here to force a settlement.”

“Interesting that the Chancellor should bring them as a first resort,” said Pre-Vizla, “for over a thousand generations have my ancestors fought against the Jedi, so it is nice for the Chancellor to give me such a present.”

“What? You cannot be serious,” say Gunray “we must contact Madame Ventress at once. I demand it, Mandalorian.”

“Fine,” he said after a long pause, “But you two bozos are going in as a distraction.”

Dofine almost jumped back when he heard that suggestion. “Are you mad? I am not going in there with two Jedi.” He motioned around himself before pointing his finger at TC-14. “Send the droid.”

 

As commanded, TC-14 soon returned to the conference room with a pot of high-quality tea from Cato Neimoidia and a couple of pots. The Jedi were sitting at the conference table and, while of course its circuits could not truly understand human emotion, they seemed to be slightly bored.

“But what if you are right and the Federation are channeling funds,” said the bearded male, “surely the Senate would not stand for this. Palpatine-”

“-is but one man. No enemies but not too many friends that could be of help too.”

Nute Gunray would rather be anywhere but here.

Actually turning up above Naboo was never part of the plan. He should be in his estate in Cato Neimoidia or mingling with crowds of parasites in the upper-end clubs in Republic City. Not being in the same room as a bunch of savage, bloodthirsty, barbarians who he worried would turn on him if they were bored enough.

And then there was the visage appearing in the holoprojector: Madame Ventress. Gunray was not that sure what species she was but her eyes were completely blank and she appeared to be as thick as an insect under the dark blue (the hologram was monochromatic) cloak and hood. She also did not appear to be amused at the urgent hailing.

Dofine was the first to approach her. That would be his final mistake.

“This plan of yours has failed, Madame Ventress,” he said in a way that could only be described as ‘pathetic’, “We are finished. We dare not go up against the Jedi.”

“Now, Viceroy,” she said, not even looking at Dofine, “what did I tell about having to listen to this spineless slime once again.”

“Th…th…that you would…would kill him?”

“Good.”

Suddenly Dofine started gasping for air and then he tried to reach for his throat. However, his arms were not as from somewhere from across the Galaxy, Madame Ventress was using this mystical energy, this Force, in order to end Dofine’s life like it was nothing and none of the Mandalorians were even responding. What sort of people had Gunray, in his search for more power and more wealth, come across. Had he had his droid forces it would be more different, but they were on the other ships. The _Revanchist_ had only Vizla’s troops.

“This is a much more braver move than I expected from dearest Valorum,” said Madame Ventress, “we must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops.”

“My Lady,” said Gunray, “Is that legal.”

“You need not worry, Viceroy,” she said, “I will make it legal.”

Vizla stepped forward. “And the Jedi?”

“The Chancellor should have never brought them into it,” was her response, “kill them immediately.”


	3. Ambush

There was something unnerving about the Mandalorians, thought the captain of the Radiant VII, and although it was hard to tell from the cockpit, many of them appeared to be closely related to each other, looking frightfully alike. Did Mandalorians have large families? Was it some sort of inbreeding? What was it?. Alas he never got a chance to find an answer, never mind ponder his thoughts any longer. He noticed the gun turret at the ceiling swerving around and pointing its canons right at him. His last act was to try to raise the forward deflector shields but it was too late. For the first target the cannon fired at was the cockpit followed by the rest of the ship.

 

The screams of the captain and the crew reverberated over the Force and entered the souls of the two Jedi in the conference hall. Both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sifo-Dyas stood alert, realising what had happened. They knew that the crew of the Radiant were only the first to die on this day, and soon, the Mandalorians were coming for them.

It was not Vizla but his right-hand woman Bo-Katan who led the combat team to outside the conference room. Though everyone knew that Vizla would love nothing more than to take down a Jedi by himself, Madame Ventress explicitly ordered him to stay behind on the Bridge with Gunray. As such, it was Bo who was up next. Bo, whose Darksabre would cut down the Jedi and leave their heads on her chamber as a trophy of her conquests. She had been worried that the only kills would be a bunch of pacifists who got a gust of last minute courage, but she was happy about her current predicament.

When the six of them arrived at the front gates, a hologram of Vizla appeared before them. “This ‘Force’ of theirs may have alerted them to what happened to their ship,” he said, “So don’t hesitate to go in all guns blazing. Good hunting.”  
Two of the Death Watch soldiers had blaster guns on them, but Bo and the rest took out hilts and activated the blades. On all of them a pure black blade rose up out of them, surrounded only by with glows. They were much more of an older design, going back to the days of the Sith as opposed to the weapons of a Jedi Knight. However it was good enough to do the job.

The blaster-clad soldiers went in front and knelt at the door, waiting for Bo to remotely open the doors. And Bo worried for a bit, wondering if the Jedi were completely unaware as to what happened and just was sitting there drinking the Neimoidian tea. Surely it could not be this easy. The warrior in her demanded it. And so it came to pass that she got her wish. As soon as the doors opened the two on point fired their guns, but their blaster bolts were deflected by blades of white-and-green and white-and-blue. The two fell on the ground, dead, and the others jumped in to take their place. Katan decided to take on the elderly human female wielding the white blade surrounded by the green glow. However, she knew that the woman was not frail in the slightest; after all, Sifo-Dyas’ reputation preceded her, and she would gain a lot of glory by taking down one of the more infamous Jedi Knights.

“Nice to finally meet, ex-Councilwoman.”

That must have hit a nerve as Sifo-Dyas then threw a hard lunge at Katan, which was only just parried in time, before turning around and slicing through another Mandalorian’s chestplate, taking them down instantly.

 

In the Bridge, Gunray and Vizla were looking at the battle from the viewscreen. Vizla was smirking, but Gunray was shivering in fear.

“There should have been more than six!” he shouted, “And the Jedi keep pressing forward.”

“You need not worry, Gunray,” said Vizla.

“Not worry! You are the one who orders these troops,” he said, “order some before they get here.”  
Gunray looked back at the viewscreen to see another Mandalorian fall to their death and the Jedi moving up the staircase being pursued by the survivors.

“Close the blast shields,” he shouted to a bridge officer, “I want reinforcements here at once.”

“Have you ever encountered a Jedi before?” asked Vizla.

“Well er…not really.” Vizla shrugged at his answer before continuing on his way. Gunray looked ath the blast doors to the Bridge seal shut. “We are not gonna survive this,” was all he could manage to say.

 

The two Jedi finally made it to the corridor facing the Bridge only to see the blast doors to it close before them. Only two of the six Mandalorian Warriors had survived and caught up to them. However both Sifo-Dyas and Obi-Wan noted that no-one else had appeared before them. It was almost as whoever ordered the attack also ordered everyone else to stay back, although why was something they couldn’t figure out, nor had the time to.

And then there was something else, something that the Force was telling them was not right. While all seemed fine with the female combatant who initially faced off again Sifo-Dyas, the fact was that with all of the rest. Their presence seemed similar to each other, too similar to even be siblings or parent and child fighting together. But again, they did not have the time nor the attention to figure it out.

Sifo-Dyas then proceded to burst towards the closed blast doors and pierced her lightsabre right through it, the plasma arc causing the area to turn to molten metal as she cut through the door as easy as if it were paper, in an attempt to create an opening onthe hatch.

 

Nute was so petrified with fear that he could not even scream. He saw the end of the female’s lightsabre sticking out of the blast doors pointing right at them. “Reinforce! Reinforce!” he shouted, and the bridge controllers obliged. The other layers of doorsshut through, covering her lightsabre and removing it from anyone’s line of sight. Nute sighed in relief.

At least until the centre of the door started to glow from the inside and melt.

He checked the viewscreen; the female had stabbed the blade into the door and was destroying the door from the inside. And just to make things worse, Bo Katan, the second-in-command of Death Watch, was the last one standing. He started to panic and barely stopped himself from flailing around.

“Where are those reinforcements?”

 

Firstly, two of them appeared from the side, then eight more from another, and finally ten extra from behind.

Sifo-Dyas did not even need to see them to know that they were there, the disturbance she felt in the Force was enough for her to tell that they were completely surrounded. Worse still was they were all aiming blasters right at their heads, not just two as before. Sure, they could get through a bunch of them, but how long would it take before one lucky Mandalorian made the shot that would end her.

“Well Jedi,” the woman whom Sifo-Dyas had faced earlier, and the only other one whom was wielding a blade, said, “Do you yield?”

She looked at Obi-Wan and he looked back and nodded. They were both cornered in the Junction and as such there was only one thing to do.

“To the Mandalorians,” Obi-Wan said, “never.”

The sword-wielder stepped back and let the rest take her place. They aimed and all fired at them. Both Sifo-Dyas and Obi-Wan Kenobi made sure to deflect the blaster bolts at the two on the side, taking them down instantly. Then, calling upon the power of the Force, they burst to the other side and struck down the three Mandalorians blocking their way and kept their velocity going so by the time the eleven remaining turned the corner to pursue, they would be out of sight.

 

Nute Gunray was confused. “They just vanished. What happened? Does anyone have any sensor readings.”

“Sir,” said the helmswoman of the ship, “they have gone in the venalation shaft.”

“Well fin-” said Gunray before he was interrupted by Vizla.

“That won’t be necessary. They are no longer a threat right now. There isn’t anywhere they can go, save the planet, and even there we can get them.”


	4. The Queen of the Naboo

Eventually the two Jedi decided on a place to leave the conveniently sized ventilation shaft which led into the hangar bay; another hangar bay to that where the remains of the _Radiant VII_ lay. However what they saw seemed to unnerve them even more than the debris would.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Mandalorian Death Watch soldiers getting into positions and preparing to board troop transports that were of the same kind used by the Trade Federation. This disgusted Sifo-Dyas, as it showed their mockery of the Republic, and how their mockery was justifiable. Indeed, this proved that the Senate was really that impotent, and thus the Jedi were helpless to do anything.

But something even more unnerving was there. All these people had the same sensory output to most of the others. Through the Force they felt that there were only around five or ten distinct life signatures. It was not until they had a better look at some of the unmasked ones that they realised what they had been dealing with.

_Clones_.

The Mandalorians were cloning themselves to bolster their numbers. And they probably already had enough to subjugate the planet. _And then what._ That was what really unnerved Obi-Wan and Sifo-Dyas. If they were successful now, and why would they not, then using the wave of enthusiasm from the conquest, would they not take back their own planet? Or the outlying territories? Or even the Republic itself.

“This, this cannot be,” said Obi-Wan.

“It is.”

“I don’t understand,” said Obi-Wan, “Just using Mandalorian Death Watch was one thing but Clones? Why not the Federation’s droid army?”

“I can only imagine,” replied Sifo-Dyas, “that the Mandalorians would hear none of using droids when they can terrorise the innocent themselves and get enough troops to do it. It’s settled; we have to get to Coruscant and contact Chancellor Valorum. Split up and stow on one transport. Meet up on the planet; assuming we do not get separated too far.”

“Well the negotiations were delightful don’t you think?” muttered Obi-Wan as they set out to get on the ships, making sure that the Force would cloak them from the Mandalorians’ perceptions and senses.

 

On top of the Jedi making their escape, Gunray had to deal with a transmission from the planet. Well at the very least he knew how to deal with this, and it was about time to make his move; even if it was to prove to Pre Vizla (and to a lesser extent: Madame Ventress) that he was not a complete coward whose only use was access to capital and finance.

Vizla however was stood beside him as they activated the viewscreen. There on it was the elaborately dress child-Queen, Amidala, clad in red, black, and gold robes and headdress with her face covered in completely pale makeup and a red circle on each cheek. Beside her, and clearly the one doing the talking, was the bearded Lord Chancellor Sio Bibble, himself clad in slightly more austere purple and black garments.

“Your Majesty, My Lord,” said Gunray, “I am honoured that you come before us directly.”

“Nute Gunray,” said Bibble, “Of course it would turn out that you are behind this travesty.”

Nute mockingly looked around and then pointed at himself. “Me?” he said, “How could you accuse me of being behind this? I am but a humble functionary; doing business with the Mandalorians in the name of my King”

“You dare mock our intelligence,” he said, “but I’m afraid I have some bad news. This blockade and your flimsy excuse behind it is finished.”

“Oh really.”

“Why yes,” said Bibble, “the Ambassadors have arrived, and the Senate should be voting on whether to come in and kick these barbarians out. You may attack our minimal defences, but I would like to see you go up against the Jedi.”

“Ambassadors? Jedi?” he said while turning to Vizla and putting in a faux-quizzical look, “I have no idea what you are on about. We have no word of ambassadors. You must be mistaken.”

Bibble was taken aback and even a sense of surprise escaped the emotionless face of the Queen. This was what Gunray lived for, beating down those who would get in the way of more money and more power.

“Beware, Gunray,” said Bibble, “The Federation has gone too far this time.”

“We will respect the Senate’s clear decision, and it will be in our favour. And you assume too much if you think it will not.”

“We will see.”

The viewscreen became blank and Gunray turned to Rune Hakko, another Neimoidian and Gunray’s second-in-command.

“He is right,” said Hakko, “The Senate will never…”

“It is too late now,” said Gunray.

“Even if they go against our favour,” said Viizla, gesturing to his darksabre hilt, “we will be ready. And willing.”

“But,” said Hakko, “do you think the Naboo suspect we are about to be on them?”

“It does not matter,” said Gunray, “but if it will make you feel better then jam their transmissions down there.”

 

Queen Amidala of the House Naberrie, or Padmé as she still called herself, looked directly in the centre of the Throne Room at hologram of Senator Palpatine that stood before them in great trepidation. No matter how many times she tried to understand _why_ things were happening the way they were she just could not figure things out. But just as Palpatine mentioned to her the day they first met, sometimes the reason is just an excuse to get things done. Oh, how she wished he was here to deal with the Federation and the Mandalorians personally. She was sure he would know what to do.

Palpatine was expressing his confusion about the situation. “Why I was personally assured by the Chancellor that the Ambassadors have arrived. I have no idea what could have happened. The…chancellor…ambass…blo…” and the hologram faded to nothing.

“Senator Palpatine?” Padmé exclaimed in shock, “What’s happening?”

“Check the transmission generators,” said Captain Panaka, the head of Royal Security, to a present sergeant.

“A communications disruption?” said Bibble, “If the Federation or the Mandalorians are behind this then it can only mean an invasion.”

“Could it be? Really?” said Amidala who was trying not to breath heavily in anxiety, “Would they really do that.”

“The Senate would revoke their trade franchise,” said one of the Royal Council, “They’d be finished.”

“In the Republic,” said Bibble, “but do not forget we are not the only nation in the Galaxy. And Viceroy Gunray has powerful allies and friends in the Senate.”

“Can we continue to rely on negotiations? If only for a bit longer?” asked another Councilor.

“Negotiate?” exclaimed Bibble, “We’ve lost all communications. And if Gunray is letting those bloodhounds on us then we must defend ourselves.”

Panaka stepped forwards. “We have volunteers and militia that can guard each of the five cities, but we lack the warfare tradition that the Mandalorians have millennia of. They won’t last long against Death Watch.”

Amidala gazed on the floor in despair. “Is there anything we can do that won’t lead to war?”

 

Later on in the day Padmé took the chance to stroll around the Roof Gardens on the top of the Royal Palace and see the sights of Theed. She yearned for the days when she was a just a Princess and could travel around each of the Five Cities without any hassle. At least she did not need to pretend that she could actually do anything. Alas when her father, Veruna died, she was left completely inexperienced, and was not just dependent on the Council for advice, but on almost everything.

At least she had Sio, he knew what could be done. Even if it turned out to be nothing, at the very least he did not pretend to have a solution when he did not. However who she really yearned to help her was Palpatine.

She was only nine, so of course she needed a mentor, and Palpatine, even before she met him at her father’s funeral, had such a reputation of being tactical, yet full of tact. Understanding of all sides, yet very firm in his convictions. He comforted her after the funeral when he found her in an isolated corridor crying into her dress, and spoke to her not as Senator and Queen, or elder and child, but as equals, and when she left back to the rest of her engagements she felt unnaturally reinvigorated.

Which was now why she wished he was here with her. She cared for Sio, but the fact was even he could not understand, as she did not, why the Trade Federation and/or the Mandalorians were doing this. Something to do with minute details of taxation of trade routes or something otherwise insignificant. All she wanted to do was just to tell someone how she felt, but she was the Queen and it was important that the people, her people, that she remain as strong as possible.


	5. The Gungan

When Obi-Wan arrived at the surface of Naboo, he did not think that he would end up being chased by giant, floating troop transports in the jungle. But alas that was his predicament, as he tried not only to not get crushed but also not be hit and trampled by the several fearful fauna that were also fleeing the Mandalorians.

The tragic thing, Obi-Wan thought, was that though they may have figured by now that he and Sifo-Dyas have left, they may not know exactly where he was, never mind the fact that they were currently chasing him. They may just believe he was part of the fleeing fauna; one of the diverse inhabitants of the jungles. And if he was to die here, with the Mandalorians unaware that they actually finished him off afterwards and just assumed they hit some pointless creature; well, he just did not have the words for that.

However there was something in the chaos that caught his eye: another bipedal creature.  Near humanoid in fact, though with what appeared to be giant flapping ears. This creature was going at a much better pace than Kenobi, and might have easily made it to safety if it was not for the tragic occurence that faced all fleeing creatures: they tripped.

Kenobi could have easily left the creature to its fate. However, it would be not the place of a true Jedi to do so and fail to respect the life of all sentient beings, even if he was not that sure what this creature was. He noticed up ahead a small creator on the ground. It was big enough to cover the both of them yet not so big that the transport could dip and crush them both.

He reached into the power of the Force. Lifted the creature up and threw them on the hole, and then threw himself into it, hitting the creature with enough impact to stop them from trying to rise back up by instinct. Then he managed to successfully hold them down long enough for the transports to go by and did his best to keep holding long after the sounds of the repulsorlifts had since faded. They seemed to be safe. The Mandalorians must have continued unawares.

 

He then took the creature out and studied him. He was, as he partially suspected, a Gungan. The ears should have given it away, but then there was also the frog-shaped face and the eyes on stalks. Obi-Wan had little knowledge of the Gungan species except for what was in his brief, and even then it mostly dealt with the socio-political aspects such as their, mostly negative, relations with the Five Cities of Naboo.

“Are you alright,” Obi-Wan said, “I mean you no harm, I was just trying to get you out of the way.”

The Gungan’s eyes widened. “Alright! Alright! I feel great and thou saveth my life and I feel great!” He then rushed forwards and grabbed Obi-Wan and squeezed him tightly and did not let him go until Obi-Wan started to run out of air.

“Anyway, you better run off,” Obi-Wan said before starting to head off himself.

“No! No! No! I’ll stay here! Stay here with thee!”

Obi-Wan soon saw him right besides him and soon realised that he was not going to part ways with the Gungan any time soon, so he might as well ask the Gungan’s name.

“I am called Jar-Jar Binks. I am thy humble servant.”

_Servant_? Obi-Wan was definitely not going to get rid of him any time soon.

“That will not be necessary. I do not require…servants.”

“Oh but it is,” he said, “Demanded by the Gods, it is.”

But before they could continue that conversation, the image appeared of Sifo-Dyas being chased by two Jet Pack-wearing Mandalorians and trying to deflect their blasters, however these ones were dodging the reflected bolts. But Obi-Wan jumped up and became their target. This time, however, they could not break their velocity fast enough so the bolts that they fired and Obi-Wan’s lightsabre blade forced it back, it hit the Mandalorians head on and they fell to the ground, dead.

“Thanks, Obi-Wan,” said Sifo-Dyas before acknowledging Jar-Jar, “Who’s this?”

“A local. We better head off before more arrive and find their friends.”

“More?” said Jar-Jar as the two Jedi made their move, “More, did you say?!” The Jedi attempted to wander the swamp but soon halted after hearing Jar-Jar’s repeated cries of “Excuse me! Excuse me!” They turned around and acknowledged his cries. “The most safest place is the Gungan Cities. It’s where I grew up. Tis a hidden city.”

“City?” said Sifo-Dyas, “that could be a good place to convene and figure out our next move. There’s one near here?”

Jar-Jar nodded. “Yes. Otoh Gunga. You can get there through a nearby coastline.”

“That’s great Jar-Jar,” said Obi-Wan, “can you get us there?”

But then Jar-Jar’s face soon changed and he stepped back. “Uhhh, actually let’s not. Forget that.”

“Jar-Jar…”

“Look I can’t go back there okay. They’ll rip me to shreds. Especially with two of you Naboo.”

“Rest assured, we are not Naboo,” said Obi-Wan

“Thy art not?” responded Jar-Jar, “But thine eyes. Thine ears. Thine hair. That thou hast hair. You mean…thou cameth from above?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Wow,” said Jar-Jar, who then began to circle the two Jedi and visually examine them, “I have never met an offworlder before. Well unless thine counts the Naboo. Which us Gungans do, of course.”

Obi-Wan found this interesting, but Sifo-Dyas had no time for tomfoolery and, calling into the power of the Force, she created a vibration around some nearby trees that caused a sound that could be only described at unnerving.

“Oh look at that. Did you hear that?” she said while giving Obi-Wan a look that showed that she was getting impatient, “That is the sound of a million terrible things heading our way.”

“If they find us,” continued Obi-Wan, “they will crush us. Grind us into a million pieces and get blasted into an oblivion.”

“Oh,”  said Jar-Jar solemnly, “well I guess I should take you there.”

“That,” said Sifo-Dyas, “is all I ask.”


	6. Otoh Gunga

As said, Jar-Jar took the two Jedi to the coastline. He asked them whether they could manage the long swim underwater, being humans after all, and the Jedi explained the fact they have small tubes that could act as breathing devices. Jar-Jar nodded, pretended to understand, and dived in, with the two following.

At first it seemed just to not be much, but as Jar-Jar took them further and further they saw the wonders and the frights of Naboo ocean-life. Beasts of all shapes and sizes going to and fro, and some seeing another as lunch. Obi-Wan and Sifo-Dyas manipulated the Force to try to frighten them off or distract them so they never come under notice.

Eventually they noticed a group of lights, and as they came closer they looked like bubbles or transparent bulbs, but going closer still they realised that these were _buildings_. This was the city and they were approaching the equivalent of the front gate, which was a small globe at the front.  On the front of that there was a part of the bulb’s surface area that seemed to be ‘cut-out’ and replaced by some sort of force-field. Jar-Jar passed through easily and understanding that was the door, followed through.

 

Obi-Wan and Sifo-Dyas looked at awe in the city with its grand lights and the beautiful view that the transparency of the structure gave. While they had time to see the underwater sights of Naboo it was not until they were safely away from the potential predators that they could really appreciate it.

Down further in the building, the Jedi noticed that the structure had something like neighbourhoods and streets, even vehicles and mounted animals. This was not in the brief, which provided little information on the Gungan way of life and said that there was an assumption within the Five Cities of Naboo that they were savages or less sophisticated and intellectual. Perhaps they were a thousand years ago, during the reign of the Sith Lords, or maybe it was always pure prejudice on the part of the Naboo. Either way, the Jedi noted that this was something they must look further upon later if they ever had the chance. Perhaps the Order would be curious about chartering this civilisation.

And it was one of the mounts that headed towards them. The rider was wielding a staff and had it pointed right towards Jar-Jar like he was intending to lance right through him. However he stopped and Jar-Jar started to tense up like he was about to have a breakdown.

“Captain Tarpas,” Jar-Jar said, followed by something that seemed to be a greeting. However, Tarpas was not having it and hit Jar-Jar with the staff, an electric discharge coming from the end shocking him until he hit the ground. Obi-Wan stepped forward to intervene, but then got the staff aimed at himself.

“And what’s this?” Tarpas said, “Binks, thou darest come here, in our home, with Naboo?!”

“In his defence,” said Obi-Wan, “we are not Naboo. We come from off-world. From the Republic capital, and seek an audience with your leader.”

“Off-worlders? Republic?” Tarpas paused for a second. “I’ll see what happens. Maybe you end up leaving here alive.” He then turned back to Jar-Jar. “But thou will hast no such luck.”

 

The three were led into the largest of all the spheres which judging from their predicament, was either the central legislature or the judiciary. From what the two Jedi knew, the Gungans had something of a caste system which could be likened to business and industry: every child enters society at entry level; they could get promoted or demoted from their caste or duties similar how someone could get promoted or demoted from their job; fired for being incompetent or other reasons, which would then lead to exile, just like how Jar-Jar was; and finally, though the chieftains had many titles, unique to a particular tribe or nation, their preferred one when conversing in Galactic Standard Basic was ‘Boss’.

The two Jedi were allowed to walk without shackles. Jar-Jar was in handcuffs chained to Tarpas’ mount. He said he would have Jar-Jar chained to a weight and forced to go to the Bosses unassisted, but because of the presence of off—worlders, he decided not to hold up proceedings. At least, not for the moment.

Obi-Wan looked around him. People were staring at them, not that it was surprising. After all, how many humans have they seen. Sure he felt that it was slightly rude for them to point and whisper but he did at least appreciate that to these people humans were the other. The adversary if not the enemy. And off-worlders, well, how many of these people ever went off planet; or even could.

He then noticed a bunched up gathering of younglings looking right at the three. Obi-Wan gave a small wave of his hands in greetings, to which some of the Gungan children ran off but others remained mimicking the gesture and trying to figure out what it meant.

 

Within the largest bulb there was smaller, less transparent sphere which was their main destination. Sifo-Dyas also noticed that it was precisely at the centre of the entire city. The guards standing outside motioned for them to enter, and like the front gate, there was a special sector of the sphere that acted  as a forcefield, and they entered through it.

They came through and saw a dais surrounded by a semicircle where many Gungans sat in increasingly elaborate garb as they went towards the centre, and in the middle was, at least whom the two Jedi assumed was, the Boss. Garbed in the most elaborate outfit of them all with a massive headpiece. Obi-Wan thought this might a testament to the relative strength of the Gungan species, as the weight of the outfit may be too big for humans to hold onto. At least without the help of the Force.”

“I am Boss Nass,” the lead Gungan said, “I have been informed that you are off-worlders”

“That is true,” said Sifo-Dyas. Turning to Obi-Wan, she muttered, “I’ll do the talking.”

“Normally I would immediately have any humans kicked out or slaughtered. Especially those who would have come with _him_ ,” he said pointing to Jar-Jar, “but pray, I have never seen an off-worlder before, though thou dost look like any other Naboo. So why are you here?”

“I come here to bring a warning and a request. The Mandalorians, a group of savage barbarians, most of them human like us and the Naboo, are invading the planet. They are the tool of corrupt financiers and bankers whom intend to subjugate this planet to further their nown greed. We suggest that your people take precautions to hide away from them or to try to defend yourselfs.”

“I see. I hear thou, but we need not do anything.”

“You must understand, Boss Nass, once they conquer the surface they will come after you next. They love bloodlust and conquest, and…”

“Ah but I do understand, off-worlder,” interrupted Nass, “but I ask thou: what dost thou understand, or know. I know about the Mandalorians, warriors from ages past, fought before and during the days when the Sith ravaged this planet. We fought the Mandalorians back then as well, and it was a glorious moment for us. Do you think we would not welcome the chance to face these foes again? Nay! We do not like the Naboo. If Mandalorians kill the Naboo I welcome it. Let them kill them all. Let them get tired. Let them be vulnerable. Let them…”

But Obi-Wan stepped forwards and stared down Bosss Nass directly.

“This action may seem fine too you. But I will not allow this callousness as a Jedi Knight of the Republic!”

The words stunned the Gungans and started many loud murmurings in the chamber, especially amonngst the council. Sifo-Dyas had her palm covering her face only repeating the words “Idiot boy”, and Jar-Jar just stood there asking “What’s a Cedi?” However Nass could not tolerate the mood for long and screamed in a loud voice that the camber echoed, meaning that all conversation stopped and all eyes were firmly on him.

“Ah yes…well” said Boss Nass, his demeanor changing to being awkward and stammering, “We also know about the Jedi too.”

“And?” responded Obi-Wan, realising that his statement may have changed the outcome of the audience.

“And…we will send you on your way and heed your warning.”

“We could use the transport. Could that be provided?”

“Yes, we will send you a Bongo. This should be transport enough. However, you must go through…” he paused for a while, which raised the Jedi’s suspicions, “the Planet’s Core. Now go. Follow the guard to the Bongo.”

The two bowed their heads and said their farewells and thanks, before turning back, but Jar-Jar gestured to get her attention.

“Going through the Planet’s core? Do you know what’s there? You cannae survive the beasts in the core. I would help you if you can,” he said, gesturing to his shackles.

Obi-Wan paused for a while, ignoring Sifo-Dyas’ protests and turned back to Boss Nass. Nass seemed concerned; after all, he just got rid of the two of them. Why would they come back?

“What is to be the fate of Jar-Jar Binks?”

“He is to be…” a wide smile stretched on Boss Nass’ face, “punished.”

“I have rescued his life and he said he is indebted as a result. Your Gods decree that his life belongs to me.”

Nass turned to Binks. “Is what the Jedi said true? Did thou save the life of this off-worlder?”

Jar-Jar nodded, and Nass started to growl. It was clear that as much as he wanted to have Jar-Jar drawn and quartered, his religious beliefs were getting in the way before releasing a frustrated bellow of “Fine! Be gone with thee!”


	7. Traversing and Transgressing

Amidala and the Royal Council were looking at the reports of the conquest of Naboo. Staring at an hologram of the planet, they saw that half of it was coloured in red, denoting the areas that the Mandalorians have conquered. Three of the Five Cities had fallen or surrendered, with the fourth one being sieged upon and the Mayor sending a notice addressed to the Queen saying he intended to negotiate a surrender.

“Negotiate!” said one of the Council, “He intends to Negotiate! That Vizla monster will eat him for snacks!”

“What about the Gungans?” asked Amidala, trying not to be as powerless as possible. “Does anyone know anything about them? Have they come across them?”

“Nothing as of yet,” said Sio Bibble, “Though there does not appear to be any reports of goings on under the surface.”

“Do you think that the Gungans would ally with Death Watch?” asked one of the Council.

“There is no chance,” said another, “some would like us to be destroyed, though the Mandalorians could see them as a better target once we are out of the way. We are all but Pacifists, but they…they…”

She was interrupted by Captain Panaka who burst into the chamber. “Your Majesty! Your Excellencies!” he shouted, “reports say that Trade Federation troop transports are a thousand miles from the city. They are coming.”

 

The sights of the Naboo underworld did not seem all to different in the Bongo, a type of three-person submarine, to when they were swimming towards Otoh Gunga. However since they were going to go further into the planet, it was clear they had not seen anything yet.

The Naboo core was interesting, as opposed to lava and magma that schoolchildren thought about when they learned about basic Geology and Astronomy, it was water based, with landmasses essentially floating on the surface as opposed to being the parts of the ground not covered by the oceans. A fascinating subject for science, and was what drove the earlier stages of colonisation, before the massive amounts of plasma deposits made Naboo into more of an actual sovereign state as opposed to a scientific outpost; which then attracted the eyes of money-lusting corporations such as the Trade Federation.

Was it any coincidence that they just happened to choose Naboo to blockade? Even though there was more politically prominent planets they could have chosen. No. Clearly the choice was made as part of whatever deal the two interested parties made. Mandalorians wanted any target that they could wreck havok on; Trade Federation wanted the plasma, and they had excuses and experiences dealing with diplomatic relations and taxation of trade routes to make it give the impression of having legitimate grievances.

There were many ways to get to Theed, and of all of them only one meant going to the Surface. The rest involved the twists and turns of the ocean streams, and not getting close enough to the core to be crushed relentlessly by the pressure that it obviously took to be the core of the planet. And that was before they were the centre of attention of the beasts under the seas.

But while they had the time they saw no reason why not to get to know their pilot better.

“So why were you exiled, Jar-Jar?” asked Obi-Wan.

“It is a very long story but I’ll shorten it for thee,” he said “I upset one too many persons.”

“How?” said Sifo-Dyas.

“I was…clumsy.”

“Clumsy?” said Obi-Wan.

“Yes I was clumsy. I have issues with my hands. They can never properly grip stuff right and well when you are carrying the sacred chalice for the High Priests…”

Obi-Wan looked Jar-Jar and could tell that recounting the story was starting to bother him a lot. “Jar-Jar,” he said, quickly changing the subject. “There’s something that’s been bothering me since I entered the underwater city.”

“Uh-huh”

“I mean I already knew this but it did not bother me before now. If you can breathe underwater, then why do your cities have oxygen bubbles for buildings?”

“We did not always live underwater before. There was a time we have massive civilisatiion above the ground, but then the Sith came and then the Naboo came and then we just came underwater. We were too used to how it was above I guess, and then…I know there are other cities, a few villages, no air, all water. But those are only a couple.”

Obi-Wan nodded. Yes, it was exactly as he thought, attachment to the old ways. Admittedly, and slightly ashamedly, he did not know that the Gungan history had been tangled up in the dark ages of the Sith. Sure a lot of details of the time were lost forever, but the Sith was not something that would be a footnote in the history of anyone who came across them. But while on that note.

“Jar-Jar, what do your people know about the Jedi and the Sith?” It was Sifo-Dyas who said it. So she was thinking the same thing too.

“People with magic swords and mind-control powers who hated each other and fought each other. Then the Sith vanished and the Jedi made a Republic and then some people in that Republic came here and built on our lands and that’s all there is.”

“Yes, indeed.”

“I mean you have those magic swords. Are you Jedi?”

“Yes. Yes we are.”

 

It was ten hours since the Mandalorian forces had reached the gates of Theed. Nine hours since they demanded that the people of Naboo surrender to the Mandalorian forces. Eight and a half-hours later they concluded that only one squadron and five hundred volunteers would stand five minutes against Death Watch and their Trade Federation-funded weapons. Five hours since Sio Bibble offered a surrender if it was to the Trade Federation droid army and not the Mandalorians. Four and a half since they agreed, and three hours since the Mandalorians were called back and the B-1 Battle Droids and Destroyers enters the outskirts of the Naboo capital. Two hours since the gates opened and the Droids marched in and fifteen minutes since the soldiers entered the Throne Room, accompanied by Nute Gunray himself and took the Queen, her handmaidens, and the Royal Council and guards towards a detention centre.

“We do hope that you will agree with us Your Excellency,” said Gunray, “the fact is that this is unpleasant for all involved. However, I do hope that Your Majesty will sign a treaty that will acknowledge our issues and hopefully this can all be settled.”

“Settled?” said Amidala, “This is about trade tax. You invaded us for tax we don’t even pay to you!”

“Oh it’s about a lot of things,” said Gunray, leading them down the stairs “taxation over trade routes just happened to be the main agenda on the Senate when we made our move. We could have picked another planet but you are such an easy target and your friend Palpatine has been calling on the Senate to be more tough on our activities, including that damn trade tax. He also wants us to be more accountable to the Senate, even though we are a corporation granted power by the King of Cato Neimiodia; and as you know, Cato Neimoidia is in the Neutral Zone between the Republic and the Commonwealth. And neither of us would want the Senate to go outside of its reach. It’s only fair that we get compensated.”

“So that explains it,” said Bibble defiantly, “Palpatine demands you be more responsible and like the spoiled child you are you try are you ruin everything for the rest of us. The Senate will not stand for this.”

“The Senate will see things my way,” Gunray gestured to a command droid, “Commander, I grow bored. Process them.”

“ROGER ROGER,” it said as Gunray soon left the room, “THIS WAY.”

 

They were taken outside the Palace and into the streets, and they saw several people also rounded up and going to the detention centres set up all across the city. If there was anything that was possible to praise the Trade Federation for anything it was the swiftness in which they occupied a city. There were already checkpoints set up, all in a matter of a couple of hours. They turned to one of the side roads and saw signs of resistance. Some people trying to stop the droids. They were stunned by the droids guns and dragged along the ground. Another road, and more resistance, but this woman overpowered the skeletal B-1 droid and took her blaster, firing at the other droids surrounding her and taking them out. She moved towards where the Queen was and aimed at her captor droids, but they fired first and shot her as she stood.

The Handmaidens pulled her down and tried to cover her eyes but Padmé would have none of that. She struggled and was determined to see what was going, as to truly appreciate the horrors of what was happening, to see with her own eyes that people were dying because of some minor politics thing that bad people took advantage of, was what she believed was duty as the Queen.

And yet…

And yet she did not believe that she was brave. The decision to allow surrender on condition that it was the Droid Army that would take over Theed came from their fear of the brutality of Death Watch, and that they would just kill anyone who looked at them funny. And Padmé would not know whether she could stand to see their brutality. There was only so much a nine-year old monarch could take after all.

 

Sifo-Dyas, Obi-Wan, and Jar-Jar had long since arrived at the waterway passing through the capital snuck around the city, walking on rooftops, and avoiding the droids. It was actually a sigh of relief that the droids were there and not Death Watch. The fact was that the B-1 was just a skeleton based off the Neimoidian species, and that would easily be taken apart with no effort. The Jedi did not know exactly how much strength Jar-Jar has but if he could survive under a certain amount of oceanic pressure then it should be enough to take one down; provided he did not get hit with a blaster bolt.

They managed to get over a bridge when they saw one patrol leading a bunch of extravagantly dressed people. Even more extravagant than the average denizen of Theed usually wore. They had a look and found that the most impressively dressed person was a young girl who was dressed head to toe in black and gold, surrounded by women in gold and people in uniforms. The Queen, and her Handmaidens and Guards. They had their target, and knew what to do.

All three of them dropped down and Jar-Jar even managed to smash one of the droids by landing his feet on it. There were five more droids who quickly aimed their blasters at them, three of which went down before the Knights who wielded the lightsabres ever gave them a second thought, and the final two only had the chance to pull the trigger once before the bolts fired came back at them. Easy breeze, not something guaranteed if the Queen was surrounded by Death Watch.

 

They picked up the guns of the droids which were on the grounds and they ran off and hid in a nearby grove. The great thing about the B-1 droids were that it was easy to hide from them and that unless someone made their presence obviously known, they were unlikely to notice their existence. This was the price you paid for being cheap as opposed to being effective, and the fact that the Droids were only useful in numbers when not dealing with civilians.

When the group gathered in the grove the Jest Master spoke up.

“Your Majesty, I am Master Sifo-Dyas and this is Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. We were the ambassadors sent by the Supreme Chancellor.”

“Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassadors,” said Sio Bibble.

“The negotiations never took place,” snapped Obi-Wan, “the Mandalorians destroyed our ship and tried to kill us. We barely got into the planet alive.”

“Is that a Gungan?” said Bibble.

“Very perspective, Lord Chancellor, he is. He provided us with shelter, and helped us get the means for transport to get here. Is that right Jar-Jar.”

Jar-Jar awkwardly nodded while Bibble went quite rather than get on the nerves with two people with laser swords and someone who destroyed one of their captors by landing on it.

“It is imperative that we get to the Supreme Chancellor at once,” said Sifo-Dyas, “is there anything we can use.”

“The Royal Palace has the Royal Yacht,” said Captain Panaka, “which has Hyperspace capability to get us to Coruscant.”

“Can you take us there without dealing with the droids?”

“There are several ways into the Palace,” replied Panaka, “and some the droids would not know without access to the blueprints. This way.”


	8. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted this chapter the previous day but I was very unsatisfied with it and thus heavily rewrote certain parts of it. This here is the revised chapter. I hope you enjoy.

They managed to sneak in through the Palace, avoiding most of the droids and quickly dispatching any of them unfortunate enough to notice their presence, until they finally made it to the hangar bay, which just so had the main door slightly open so they could have a look-see at what is going on.

The hangar had the Royal Yacht, a shiny chrome ship shaped like a giant wing which was clearly made for the luxurious travel fit for a monarch. Surrounded were yellow and chrome single-man Starfighters representing the only part of Naboo that could really be described in any way as militaristic, the Fighter Corp. And next to the Yacht, held hostage by around fifty B-1 droids, were the pilots of the Corp and could pilot the ship.

“There are too many of them,” said Panaka.

“Easy pickings for a Jedi Knight,” said Obi-Wan, “just make sure you know when to duck.”

“Your Highness,” said Sifo-Dyas, “Under the circumstances, I suggest you come with us to Coruscant.”

“Thank you Jedi Master,” said the young Queen, “but I need to stay.”

“I’m sorry to be most insistent,” said Sifo-Dyas, “but I feel your life will be in danger if you stay.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” objected Bibble, “She’s too important to them. If the Trade Federation want their way with this planet they need her authority.”

“If they want to have their way? You are the Regent, you can be the one to sign any treaty with a gun to your head. Nothing about this makes any sense, and if we want her to be safe she needs to be off the planet.”

“Your Majesty,” said Obi-Wan, kneeling down so he looked her in the eyes, “will you state what has happened in the Senate? If they hear it from you then it might be what we need.”

“I will do anything you need me to, Knight Kenobi,” she said while smiling about the fact that he was helping her feel less powerless.

“I will stay with her,” said Panaka.

“And I will stay here. There needs to be some continuity of Government, and I can try to organise some resistance. Even if it hopeless and token, at least I can try something” said Bibble, “but how will you get past the blockade? They will go after you immediately.”

“That is what the pilots are for,” said Sifo-Dyas

 

Ric Olié was not exactly having the best of days.

Him and a whole bunch of other pilots were just sitting down with their hands against their head since the droids attacked the Palace and kidnapped the Queen. Now Olié was not the sort of person who could sit around doing nothing; it was he who suggested to Captain Panaka that they should make a last ditch effort to defend themselves, but was rejected on the spot. Truth was that Olié and Panaka both wanted to do something but knew full well that anything they did do was to only delay the inevitable, and possibly make things worse for the young Queen. If only they could overpower the Battle Droids, but they would only get massacred after a minute.

But then something bizarre happened. The Queen entered the hangar, followed by her handmaidens, a few of the Royal Guards and Council including Panaka. Then appeared, out of all creatures, a Gungan, and they were all led by who seemed to be a male human in the garments of the Republic Judicial Services. What in the name of the Gods were happening?

The male Judiciary came in front of the lead Battle Droid, evident by his red markings, and spoke: “I am an ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I am to take these people to Coruscant.”

No-one in the hangar bay had any clue what was going on in the man’s head. Even the Queen seemed confused by his brazen action. Was he mad? Even the droid had an issue process what it just heard, asking the words “REPEAT YOUR SENTENCE”.

“I said I am taking these people to Coruscant,” he said again, and room was no less bewildered for it. The droid eventually computed a response, by declaring that they were under arrest. And it would be the last thing the droid would compute as immediately afterward a blade of white surrounded by a blue glow sliced the droid in half. The Ambassador was a Jedi.

The Battle Droids turned on him but another Jedi, a human female also in the garb of the Judicial Forces but with a green lightsabre, came from behind where the pilots were help captive and destroyed all of the droids there.

“Get to your fighters!” shouted Panaka, “We’re getting the Queen out of here now!”

Olié was not going to hesitate, and was about to head for a free fighter when Panaka grabbed his arm. “Ric,” he said, “We are gonna need you on the Yacht.”

Well he was not going to hesitate for that too, and he quickly ran up the Yacht’s ramp and into the cockpit before more droids could arrive. Pulled up the ramp as reinforcements started to appear in the hangar bay, switched on the shields as they started to fire, and launched the silvery wing out out the city, above the atmosphere and straight into the blockade.

 

Twenty N-1 Starfighters accompanied the J-Type Nubian Starship that was currently accelerating out of the atmosphere into the vastness of space and alerting the attention of the blockade all around the planet. The Royal Yacht had to get into position for a hyperspace jump as fast as possible before the Trade Federation managed to tractor beam them or shoot them out of the sky, depending on how good the processors on their Droid Starfighters were.

The Royal Yacht did have an advantage in speed, part of the specifications that Amidala’s grandfather had personally requested when he commisioned the ship, so that and the maneuverability of the starcraft did give them an advantage when it came to dodging the blaster and laser fire.

“We’re picking up around five squadrons of Droid Starfighter, _Vulture-_ class. Heading our way at point 3. Intercept  now.”

The problem with the Royal Yacht, and indeed most J-Types, was that it was not armed at all. The Yacht was designed for comfort and diplomacy, not battle. And whilst the course of the escapees was to keep as far from the individual blockade ships, to be as equidistant as possible. Alas that would not protect them from the tonnes of starfighters and bombers that were heading towards them. Sure, they had shields, but would that be enough to escape the onslaught? There was only one way to find out.

“Moving to intercept,” said Wing Commander Essara Till in her N-1. She took nine other starfighters and headed to where the _Vulture_ s were swarming. Though they were well over three times in number, shooting them all down was easy due to the lack of shielding; the price Nute Gunray paid for going on the cheap.

“Woohoo! Take that ya hunk of junk,” shouted Rhys, a new recuit, on the intercom as he killed  his fifth target.

“Cut the chatter, Dallows,” Commander Till said, “We are nowhere near done yet.

And indeed she was right. Though the first wave was easy, the _Lucrehulk_ -battleships were starting to accelerate right towards the Yacht whom was still making the calculations in order to transverse the hyperspace lane. And as the battleships kept going closer and closer, the time it took more _Vultures_ to enter combat became a lot quicker. The first N-1 went down, a green pilot on his first mission. Then the Droid Starfighter who had done the deed fired its green blasters right at the Yacht, vibrating everything inside before being blasted into oblivion by Commander Till.

“Everything alright there, Ric?” she asked.

“Shields affected but no dam… getting more signals. More squadrons coming this way, and it’s _Scarabs_ this time.”

“Everyone brace yourselves and watch out!” said Essara, “More hostiles and these ones are actually shielded!”

One pilot did not heed her warning and went up directly against the new foes. She fired two bolts right at it; the same amount it would take to cripple one of the _Vultures._ However, the Trade Federation _Scarab_ was a much different beast. She turned to face the next target but then found herself hit by the bolt of her not-so-defeated foe. The blast started to spin her starfighter around and around before the _Scarab_ finally put her out of her misery.

The fact that the _Lucrehulk_ -battleships sent out the stuff that they had actually paid good money for meant they were getting serious. If they did not get out of there soon they would actually send out the Mandalorians, and that would mean their end for sure. But the calculations were nearly done. Now was he point where all one needed to do was point the ship in the right direction and escape.

One problem. A _Scarab_ managed to get through the protection of the N-1s and started firing on the Yacht, and managed to batter down the shields just long enough to do some proper damage. The ship started to shake quite violently, but the _Scarab_ was destroyed in the end. Ric then turned to his instruments, and none of it was good news.

“The Shields is down!” he said, “the Shields is down!”

Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had just entered the cockpit right before Olié made his statment, asked whether there was anyting they could do to fix it.

“I’m sending out the Astromech Droids now,” he said, “but they better be quick as we are running out of time.”

 

The golden protocol droid C-3PO was just simply dormant, with the power switch located on his head placed firmly in the ‘off’ position, until one well placed fall on the ground due to the ship shaking turned it on and the golden protocol droid was activated and had no idea what was going on.

“Help!” he said, “Someone help me! I’ve fallen and can’t get up. Help!”

Company soon arrived in the forms of the dome-topped  Astromech Droids who were trying to get to the ship’s exterior but had to deal with the fallen robot in the way. One of them, a white astromech droid with blue markings, opened up a section in its cylindrical body and launched a grappling line with a magnetic tip and pulled up the humanoid. The other droids immediately started to pass through 3PO post-haste, not even caring is its wheeled legs bumped up against him.

“I say! I say! How dare you!” 3PO said to the Astromechs, “R2-D2! Can you tell them to have their circuits be more polite.”

However, R2-D2, the droid that pulled up 3PO, dropped the grapple as soon as the other Astomechs had passed through and went to the airlift, bumping into 3PO so hard that the protocol droid fell down again and had to flap around his joints in helplessness.

 

R2 went up the airlift into the exterior where his wheels were magnetised as to make sure they he would not end up in the vacuum of space. He found that the other droids only barely holding on when it came to their repairs and many of them blown away by well placed blasters. It was clear that the _Scarabs_ and the _Vultures_  that were firing were aiming their shots carefully to blow the astromechs away before they could actually manage to do any repairs. The Yacht was making maneuvers, sure, but that did not mean that any of them were actually safe, and R2 knew that it could be him next. Had he been a sentient creature, one could say that he was worried.

He opened up a hatch in him and extended a limb inside to the panels that the other astromechs were working on. From his analysis, the power cords to the Shields direct from the engine were severed for one reason or another. However it was possible to redirect other systems power to the shields, bypassing the broken conduit. There was a problem however, one the humans would not like. The only quick way was to divert power from the hyperdrive. Not the best suggestion from the waves and waves of hostiles coming right towards them. He still gave the analysis to Olie though, in order to see what his next orders would be.

“Divert the Hyperdrive Power to the Shields?” he said, “that’s a risky move but I don’t see any other choice. Do it!”

R2 obliged and started to work on it. But more and more Astromechs kept getting blown away and there was not much time left. He did as much as he could to make sure to turn off the shields for as little as possible, but in what humans would call ‘bad luck’, at the exact moment the he was rerouting everything, a blaster blot hit the part of the ship the Hyperdrive was housed under and suddenly, although the hyperdrive and the shields were working, they could not be turned off, nor could they not lose the power of the Hyperdrive after a while. But what mattered, at least what R2-D2 ‘thought’ mattered to the humans was that the Shields was working again.

“Good job,” Ric Olie said, “Calculations are done to. I’ll have a prognosis of the situation, but right now we’re out of here. Transferring co-ordinates to the others lets go.”

R2-D2 made for the airlift with the remaining astromechs, but not before his droid eye-camera bore witness to the stars stretching forwards, and then the Yacht and the starfighters boosting forwards into the mysterious reigon known as hyperspace.


	9. Finding Sanctuary

“I…I…” stammered Rune Hakko, standing on the bridge of the Federation flagship having just witness the events of the escape, “I will sort this out I…”

“You need not worry Mister Hakko,” said the hologram of Madame Ventress, “It was only inevitable, with the Battle Droids occupying the city and them being no match for Jedi Knights.”

“Jedi? How… how…”

“How do I know that you did not kill them? It was obvious by the fact that you did not tell me whether they were captured or dead. Would that not be the first thing you would tell me? Would you not boast and tell me that you had achieved the death or defeat of not one but two Jedi Knights? Also, Vizla informed me, telling me that Gunray refused to tell me that they escaped.”

Hakko whimpered while Pre Vizla entered the bridge.

“Madame Ventress,” he said while taking a small bow.

“Seems like you won’t be able to have your fight with the Jedi as you wanted. One ship broke through the blockade and brought some fighters with it. The Queen never made it into the detention centre so I assume she was on the ship, with the aid of the Jedi.”

“I also have some other news,” said Vizla, “just heard that Lord Chancellor Bibble and some of the Council have been captured and processed.”

“We could use Bibble to sign the treaty?” suggested Hakko.

“The treaty is irrelevant to us, it was just an excuse to do things.”

Hakko interjected: “Then why are we even-”

“The fact is that all these convoluted politics is just for one purpose,” Ventress said, interrupting Hakko, “To undermine the Republic and the Jedi while hoarding billions of credits from under their legs. I know Gunray may not have fully explained it to you and I do apologise for it. I shall take greater effort to keeping you appraised of our plans and schemes.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Hakko. He was frightened of Ventress, if not everyone with the power of the Force, but was actually relieved and thought maybe he could get out of this alive and uncrippled.

“As for Gunray,” she said, “tell him to contact me when he arrives. I need to….teach him a lesson on what happens when you don’t keep your co-conspirators informed…”

 

Sifo-Dyas and Captain Panaka entered the cockpit to find Obi-Wan and Ric Olié examining the Yacht’s instruments. The prognosis was not good; the damage to the hyperdrive while it was transferring power to the shields meant it was still giving away power to the shield generators and as such there was no way to stop that without turning the hyperdrive completley off and fixing it. As such the only way to do something was to land at a nearby planet somewhere near the path they were taking.

There was another problem though, this hyperspace lane was the prime route of travel between the Chromell Sector, of which Naboo was the capital planet of, and Coruscant itself. If it came to pass that the ship did not reach Coruscant, then the Trade Federation would figure out what happened and then would call all their informants to seek the ship and then sic Vizla and his cloned minions right on them. Adding to that was the certainty that the Trade Federation it would not take that long to be find them if hiding in a Republic world.

“I have found something,” said Obi-Wan looking at a chart of nearby systems, “Tatooine. Nearby and a good trading port without any Federation presence. We should be able to get what we need right here.”

Sifo-Dyas analysed the star charts and commented, “It’s a Hutt world.”

Panaka interjected, “The Hutts? The Hutts are even worse. Gangsters without the Federation’s quibbles. If they find a monarch…”

“Would you have us pick any other place?” asked Obi-Wan, “it is not in the Republic, and is the only major planet as such to in our rapidly decreasing travel range. Getting the ship fixed would be easy and wont take more than a couple days, and any Mandalorians there would only be bounty hunters not affiliated with Death Watch.”

“We may have a chance,” said Sifo-Dyas, “which is all we can ask for.”

 

At the rear of the Yacht there was a small council room available where the remaining Royal Council sat alongside the Queen. The two Jedi, Panaka, the protocol droid C-3PO, and R2-D2 were standing in front of them. The protocol droid was explaining to the Council the actions of R2-D2.

“…and although unfortunately we are running out of hyperdrive power and will soon be stranded in the middle of nowhere,” said 3PO, ignoring the dirtied Astromech’s droids bleeps and bloops of protest, “it should be noted that we would all have our parts turned into dust if it was not for this droid right here.”

“Why thank you R2-D2,” said the young Queen, “this droid is to be commended. Should have a bath, needs to be clean.”

The Astromech bleeped in praise and twisted around on the spot, while the Queen giggled at his antics with R2 bumping into 3PO to rile his artificial nerves.

“Right, calm down,” said Panaka, “to the decks with you.”

 R2 whistled in approval and left the room, followed by Threepio who waddled behind him under orders by Panaka. The Queen was not that sure why but it could have something to do with making a target for R2-D2 so someone or something else would take its place. Also, there was the fact that Panaka just did not like 3PO, which was why he was in the yacht and not in the palace helping Padmé with her etiquette lessons. Though frankly, Padmé did not understand, she found Threepio funny with all his uptightness. But she was the Queen and so could not muse too much while there was business and so motioned the Jedi to explain what the plan was.

“Your Majesty,” said the tall bearded male, “we are headed on a course to a planet called Tatooine. It is not a Republic world but also lacks the presence of the Trade Federation.  We should be able to get anything that we need there.”

“I do respectfully object to the Jedi Knight’s plan,” said Captain Panaka as he stepped forward, “Tatooine may be a resourceful place but it has no true Government outside the cities, and in many cases is entirely controlled by the sorts of people who would sell you out to the Trade Federation in an instant. You would not be safe there.”

Padmé acknowledged. She never doubted that Panaka meant well, but in this case what options were there? Her planet was taken away from her and she barely escaped there alive and now they were running out of fuel and hope. What else was there to do but go to Tatooine and just hope that things did not get worse. And then there was the fat they were not alone, they were with the Jedi. She had never actually met one before in her life, but she heard the stories, both nonsense and believable, of people who many in the Republic viewed with suspicion and fear, both of them and the mysterious ‘Force’ that they seemed to worship, but many also looked on with admiration. She knew full well that any nine-year old might not do to well in the great wastes, regardless if they had the upbringing that she had as a monarch-in-waiting. As such she was determined to go with the Knights when they left the ship on the desert planet, whether they liked it or not. But there was one thing she needed to take care of first.

 

Padmé Amidala had never seen a Gungan before in the flesh before she was rescued by the two Jedi Knights. She did hear stories and knew of the millennium-long animosity between them and Naboo’s human population, so obviously what she was told would not be the nicest things one could say about them. But here was a one-in-a-million chance to get to know a Gungan face-to-face without being in some closed-off political impression-thing, and also hopefully without any racial slurs being uttered.

She told the others she was going to the bathroom but instead made a turn and went down to engineering where she was sure the Gungan was and indeed found him, conversing with C-3PO and R2-D2, whilst giving the latter a good clean using a rag.

“Why I say Mr. Binks,” said 3PO, “I did not have any idea that the Gungan community was so, well, my hard-drive would say ‘corporatist’ but the definiti…Oh my, Your Majesty.”

Both R2 and Jar-Jar jumped at those words and faced towards the Queen, with Jar-Jar awkwardly figuring out whether to bow or salute the child monarch, ending up saluting with both hands and swinging his upper half up and down which caused the Queen to start giggling uncontrollably with Jar-Jar swinging back so far he actually fell over backwards due to way too much momentum. Which only caused the giggling to turn into full blown loud laughter with 3PO looking on completely bewildered.

“Err…um…” uttered Jar-Jar as he stood up as fast as he could, “I…I apologise to thou, I mean you, I mean Your Majesty, I mean.”

“That’s fine,” said Padmé as soon as she got a hold of herself, “I should be apologising to you. I am the one that interrupted you.”

Jar-Jar nodded.

“I have never seen a Gungan before,” she said, losing the giggles and jovialness and attempting to sound more regal, “I came because well, I wanted to get to know about you and your people since you are here.”

“Ah yes, Your Majesty,” said 3PO, “Why Mr. Binks was just telling us about Gungan society and how it works very much like a corporate structure.”

Padmé nodded, pretending that she knew what exactly 3PO meant. After all, she may be a monarch and given an education as such, but she was still nine. She could not understand _everything_. Heck, if she actually understood corporate structure and even how they related to Gungan societies, she actually might be able to understand why the Trade Federation blockaded and invaded her planet in the first place. So instead, she went for the obvious line of questioning.

“Why are you here?” she said, “I thought that Gungans did not like humans?”

“We don’t,” Jar-Jar replied, “however, I always wanted to meet humans to be honest. Not just them, but the aliens among the stars. Is it true that there are creatures with six arms and long bendy legs?”

Padmé was slightly taken aback by the sudden questioning but then realised that for someone like Jar-Jar he was living the impossible. He was the first Gungan in space, in _hyper_ space even, and the childlike wonderment was just oozing everywhere. So she simply said ‘yes’ and then allowed him to question her as much as he could about the galaxy, and she answered as much as he could. But then he turned the questioning to the Jedi, and it seemed that they had even more of a reputation among the Gungans as they did had a reputation among the Naboo. The only reason that the Bosses of the Gungans did not have Jar-Jar killed was that his life was bounded by the Gods to the Jedi Knight, and if the Gods did not wreck revenge on the Gungans for the transgression, then the Jedi with their magics would.

Amidala laughed at that suggestion. She told Jar-Jar that the Jedi did not do such things, and that they saved him because it was the right thing to do. Jar-Jar became slightly confused at that, he was not used to someone just acting because it was the right thing to do, especially when it caused so much disruption to the organised way the Gungans lived their lives. He appreciated what it meant, but still found it a bit disconcerting all the same.

Padmé nodded in understanding, this was an enlightening experience. This was not something she intended to end, as she offered to help clean up R2 but 3PO stopped her as it would be ‘unbecoming for a high class lady such as yourself’. Maybe she should ask the Jedi if they dealt with other Gungans. After all, why should they not be a target for the Death Watch savages. Could some agreement be made? Of course they were just thoughts, and she doubted that the Royal Council or even the Chommell Assemblies would allow an alliance, and they would tell her that she was just too young to understand why the Gungans would not be depended upon. But if the Jedi lived up to their reputation, maybe that’s what needed to be done.


	10. The Child

Tatooine was a planet in the Tatoo binary star system, which had a long a tumultuous history stretching back to the beginning of the Sith Wars. Originally a planet settled by colonists from the Jedi Hegemonies, with joint political control between them and the First Republic. However, it was in the middle of the battlelines between the Galactic Alliance and the Sith Empire and as such civilisation quickly crumbled as between the Sith Emperor and the native Tusken Raiders, any civilian governments crumbled to dust as war was all that was known for the entire epoch.

But then the Sith turned against themselves and vanished into nothing, and the Jedi renounced all their earthly and political possessions and looked in-wards unless they were in the service of the new Galactic Republic. Life started to return to Tatooine, but this time by traders and pioneers trying to tame the wilderness. But unlike the previous colonists, they did not have established polities backing them and thus had to create their own authority. Which was okay, at first. But then repeated assaults from the Tusken Raiders plus the increasing interest and influence of the Hutt crime families soon meant that Tatooine got a reputation for being a dangerous wastelands outside the major areas of settlements or the moisture farming business, which was Tatooine’s major area of legitimate business other than the trade centres. And the reputation became so back that when the Republic and the Commonwealth of Independent Systems came to resurrect civilisation in the Sector, they stayed away from Tatooine, knowing they could not combat the crime gangs in their weakened states.

However, that came with its advantages. The fact was that due to the Hutt’s non-interest in actually ruling Tatooine outside of their business ventures, they actually allowed and encouraged democratic civilian government in the cities and left them to do their own devices. Sure things were rough but as long as one did not annoy the wrong person, one can simply go about their business unmolested. The only exception being getting in the line of sight of a Tusken Raider; something ill advised unless you had a good blaster on your side.

 

The Royal Yacht decided to land at Anchorhead, a relatively small city in the middle of the moisture farmlands, so called because they were really the only source of water in the planet. It was decided that this would be the best selection as it should be large enough to have stores with the parts on sale that would hopefully sort out the Hyperdrive if their signal for help to the Jedi Council went unheeded. In addition, it was also small enough so it was unlikely that there would be any Bounty Hunter passing by whom if the Trade Federation or Death Watch put a contract on the Queen, would be tempted to get their money, regardless if there were two Jedi protecting her. After all, some bounty hunters were more bold that others, and may get their lucky shot.

Also it was decided that the Starfighters, in order to not attract any more attention, would continue on their journey to Coruscant in order to personally inform Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine what was happening. Hopefully if they were not successful then the Jedi Council could send their own transport and pick up the Queen themselves. After all, Tatooine may be outside the Republic, but that was more the reason that the Queen should get out of there.

 

Obi-Wan, who had now changed out of his outer Judicial Offier uniform into a poncho, Jar-Jar, and the droid R2-D2 left the Royal Yacht and were about to head out into the city streets when they heard the cries of a young girl behind them. It was Sifo-Dyas, Captain Panaka, and a young girl with shoulder length brown hair who was dressed so plainly, that it took them a moment to realise that it was actually Queen Amidala herself.

Panaka sighed in defeat before he started talking. “Her Majesty commands you to take her with you on your journey.”

Obi-Wan looked at Jar-Jar in confusion, and then at Sifo-Dyas with the same feeling, before turning his head at Amidala and Panaka.

“Is Your Majesty sure about this? Anchorhead is one of the more safer places for your person but I feel if…”

“I do insist, Knight Kenobi,” interrupted Amidala, displaying Regal conviction despite the stark unassuming garments she was wearing “and I must insist that if you do care for my safety, you will hence refer to me as ‘Padmé’ for as long as we remain here. Do you understand.”

_Padmé_ , she was so serious about being with the Jedi that she demanded to be known by her birth name, something usually eschewed by Naboo Monarchs upon their ascension, that was, if ever used at all. He turned to Sifo-Dyas to ask of her opinion.

“I do not exactly like it,” she said, “however I do trust you to keep the ‘young girl’ safe, so I will accept it.”

“Very well,”  Obi-Wan said, wondering how on earth the child Queen managed to cajole her chief of security and Sifo-Dyas herself into going along with this and thus led her out of the spaceport and paid the spaceport operator the fees needed in Republic Credits.

They went to the crowded streets and wandered around, seeing what shops they could go into so that they could find some available parts. The streets of Tatooine was nothing like the streets of Theed, or even the other four cities of the Naboo. All the buildings were either single or double story; all covered in sand to differing extents, with the less-sand covered places being establishments of greater income.

The peoples were also different. Naboo was mostly a human colony but there were species from all over the galaxy wondering the streets of Anchorhead, as befits the cosmopolitan nature of Tatooine civilisation. Padmé had never seen so many differing types of people and so did look around her with a sense of wonder, but nowhere near the type of wonderment that Jar-Jar was experencing. Having only witnessed the existence of Gungans and a handful of humans it was to be expected that he be taken aback. And whilst Obi-Wan did appreciate it he thought it cross the line for Jar-Jar to start leering at the non-humans and start following them like a dog, and thought he should stop that before it started to cause trouble.

And it was then when something strange happened. Obi-Wan sensed something in the Force, something strange and different. He stopped in his tracks and looked all around him to figure out where it came from. It was weak, but it was nearby. Padmé and Jar—Jar looked at him in confusion but he took no note as he was trying to figure out where it was coming from. Eventually he followed the trail and found a junk shop where it seemed to be coming from. Who know what he would end up finding in there but at least he could get somewhere with fixing the hyperdrive as well.

 

Anakin Skywalker was mostly minding his business when the potential customers entered Cliegg’s shop. There was two humans, an adult male and a girl who seemed to be the same age as Anakin, followed by an astromech droid and someone whose species Anakin had never encountered before; which meant a lot as despite how relatively remote Tatooine is, or even Anchorhead is for that matter, all sorts passed by so this was not a common occurrence.

Anakin would halt his cleaning of a Podracing engine in order to greet the customers but he found Cliegg moving in first and so continue his chores. Cliegg was instantly noticeable in a crowd for needing to use a hoverchair as he lost his leg during a ferocious battle against the Tusken Raiders, and for being far too stubborn to use a prosthetic leg to walk, despite the fact  that he could build one exactly to his specifications with absolutely no effort whatsoever.

“<Good evening>”, Cliegg said in Huttesez, considered by many to be the _Lingua_ _Franca_ of Tatooine, before he repeated himself in Basic, “How may I be of service?”

“We are looking for hyperspace parts that would work on a type-2 Nubian freighter,” the adult human said.

“Nubian eh?” said Cliegg, stroking his chin, “I think I may have some of that. Anakin, would you come here please?”

Anakin obeyed and went over to where the customers.

“Have you finished scrubbing the engine?” he asked to which Anakin nodded, “Good, now please mind the store while I take these people out back.”

Anakin nodded again and went behind the counter, the human male told the girl and the sentient to stay put while he went along with Cliegg. Left alone with the other two, Anakin mustered up the words to say to the mysterious sentient in a way that was not rude or abrasive.

“Excuse me,” he said, “You, sir. I’m sorry but I was wondering, you know, where you were from. It’s just that I have never seen your kind, I mean type, I mean…”

“Who me?” said the sentient, “I am a Gungan?”

“A Gungan? Never heard of them,” Anakin replied before realising that may have sounded rude. “I mean we have species from across the galaxy passing through here. Not that you are not from the galaxy…”

“Is there a point to this?” the girl said in an accent that Anakin was not sure he ever heard in person before but was sure that it was meant to be very well-spoken.

“Well I was just wondering where you were from?”

“Oh,” said the sentient, “is that what thou was asking. I am a Gungan and I come from the planet Naboo.”

“Jar-Jar!” the girl shouted, “You can not go around telling people that. No one is meant to know we are even here?”

“And why is that?” said Anakin, “Are you on the run or something?”

“What is that to you?” said the girl, “Mind your own business.”

“I was just having a conversation with the customer.”

“He is not the customer.”

“He is with the man is he not? Then he might as well be the customer.”

“He has no money. I have money, Obi-Wan has money, he does not.”

“So the man’s name is Obi-Wan.”

“You forget that right now!”

 

Obi-Wan and Cliegg Lars were wondering about the lot looking up anything that could repair or outright replace the Royal Yacht’s hyperdrive. However to Obi-Wan, getting the Queen safely to Coruscant just lost a lot of the priority  it held, for while he did intend to get what he needed, the new focus was on that boy that was employed in the shop.

The Force was a mysterious thing. Most people in the galaxy did not understand what it was, and even in the Jedi Order, there was hardly a consensus. An energy field that surround and binded all living things which some could draw supernatural powers from it for good or for evil. But did life create it? Or was it created by the midichlorians? Or did the midichlorians merely provide a middle-man between the Force and Life? And that was before they got into the nature of the Light Side and the Dark Side. And the reason that Obi-Wan was thinking about these things was that he would have to try to answer some of these questions when he would explain to the boy that he was a conduit for the Force. The Force flowed strong through him and it was impossible  to not notice. Could Sifo-Dyas feel this as well?

And it reached the point where he was so preoccupied that Cliegg had to shout in order to make him pay attention. “Are you okay? You seemed spaced out?”

“Yeah…” said Obi-Wan, “sorry about that. Not used to the desert. Anyway, you were saying…”

“Yes, well this is a complete hyperdrive suitable for the J-Type. Second hand. Costs a bit but there should not be any awkward compatibility issues with the parts.”

“I can offer 10,000 Republic Dataries on the spot,” Obi-Wan said, “and I can get more wired if need be.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” said Cliegg, “but I can not take the Credits. Recent events mean we cannot take the stuff.”

Obi-Wan nodded, he was not sure why he was being refused but he assumed that the Naboo Crisis might have something to do with it, after all blockading a nearby planet for reasons involving tax routes would not bring much confidence in a currency. That said Obi-Wan was hardly an economics expert. No matter what the reason, there was a way for Obi-Wan to get through that. The Force could have a strong influence on the weak minded, and a gesture of the hand a few well chosen words would do wonders. Not the most appropriate behavior for a Jedi, but the fewer obstacles the better.

“Credits will do fine,” he said, drawing upon the Force in order to trick the man’s mind into changing it.

“No they won’t”, he said, resisting the attempt successfully, but Obi-Wan would not be taken aback by this.

“Credits _will_ do fine.”

“No, they _won’t_ ,” said Cliegg, “Look  bub, I know that 10,000 would be enough on a normal day. Hell, if you have that much then I don’t know why you want a hyperdrive. You could get your own ship with that much. But since the whole hubbub about Naboo, confidence in the currency has been falling or something. Now I don’t know much about these things myself but everyone says it’s bad and so I can’t take it. And please stop waving your hand about like a Jedi, it’s weird.”

Obi-Wan was about to interject when he saw Jar-Jar running towards them. “Master Obi! Master Obi!” he shouted, “Padmé and the boy are fighting in there. I can’t get them off.”

 

Cliegg, Obi-Wan, and Jar-Jar rushed back into the shop building to find Anakin and Padmé grappling each other with them saying “Wizard is not meant to be said like that,” and the other saying “Just because you are all high and mighty.” Obi-Wan did not know how to deal  with this but he just decided to cast out any confusion and manipulated the Force so that Anakin and Padmé were separated from each other and floating in the air, which was a shock from all of them.

“Now children,” said Obi-Wan, “I did not come  here to babysit. Play nice.”

“You can’t treat me like this!” shouted Padmé, “I am the Queen!”

“Yeah!” shouted Anakin, “Queen of the b…”

“Anakin!” shouted Cliegg, “I should expect better from you. And you,” he said, turning to Obi-Wan, “how are you doing that. Wait, you are a Jedi!”

“Guilty as charged,” Obi-Wan said while gently putting the children back on the ground, “I do apologise for manhandling your young charge.”

“It’s fine, and believe me his mother will hear from this.”

“I don’t have a mother!” said Padmé, “who will you tell.”

“Well,” said Obi-Wan, “there’s the Lord Chancellor, Senator Palpatine, President Valourm, the Jedi Council…”

“I get the point,”  said Padmé, pouting.

“We had better leave and get some lunch,” said Obi-Wan before turning to Cliegg, “sorry about my young charge, and believe me I do want to purchase your lovely hyperdrive. And I will, when I get the money.”

“I’m pretty sure someone will offer you the money. Problem is that the bank is a while away and it’s owned by the Hutts and I don’t know if they would trust Republic credits. Good luck, regardless.”

“Believe me, in my experience, there is no such thing as luck.”

 

The advantage of looking for a bite to each on a planet like Tatooine was that there were all sorts of differing cuisine, which when you were trying to make sure a young monarch was fed, was the advantage. They found a place and sat down with a few treats, but Jar-Jar insisted that he continue to look for some more food.

“These places accept Republic credits,” said Amidala, “so why not the shop”

“A lot of these places would not have a choice,” said Obi-Wan, “the fact that he would not means that he has the choice. People flood to him as he has what people need, meanwhile these places. Not so much.”

Amidala looked around and then nodded in agreement, there were a lot of shops and cafes and not that many customers spread between them. She then looked at the building opposite and saw Jar-Jar looking at the produce, while there was another creature, a creature with their legs attached to their shoulders and their arms attached to their legs, shouting at Binks. Binks ignored the person, who was presumably a Dug, until he used his ‘arms’ to grab him and thrown him at the wall.

Obi-Wan, Padmé, and R2-D2 get off the table and left the building to get to Binks’ assailant but then before they reached him another person came into the scene and drew the Dug’s attention; Anakin.

“Unfairly winning the races not good enough for you, Sebulba,” he said, “you have to fight people at food courts as well?”

“<This fool was taking too long. I want food, and I want it now>,” said Sebulba

“Wait your turn. You can’t cheat your way here to be the first person to get food.”

The Dug left the Gungan and then headed towards the young boy, “<Care to say that again, _Skywalker_ >”.

Obi-Wan prepared to go step in but paused out of simple curiosity. The boy did not even flinch as the Dug stared him down. His fortitude was to be commended, not often associated with a youngling facing against a fully grown adult. All he did was open his mouth and say, “Do you really want to give a beatdown to a nine-year old.”

Sebubla grunted in frustration and barged through Obi-Wan and Padmé, leaving the building. Anakin then went over to Jar-Jar and helped him stand back up.

“Are you alright?” Anakin said, and Jar-Jar nodded in approval.

“Are you alright yourself?” asked Obi-Wan Kenobi, that was a brave thing you did.”

“Oh that? Sebulba may act big when he is racing around Beggar’s Canyon but he cant act that way when he isn’t in the seat of an airspeeder. Besides, it isn’t good for his rep to start beating on people if they can’t fight back, at least when people are looking anyway.” There were a beeping noise coming from Anakin and he reached for a comlink on his belt and switched it on.

_“Anakin_ ,” a female voice said, “ _we need help fixing one of the vaporators in the edge of the farm. I think it’s number fourteen. Mum was wondering_ _when_ _you were coming back._ ”

“I just finished work at the shop, Beru,” said Anakin, “I’ll be there soon enough, just going to the speeder now. Bye.” He turned to Obi-Wan and Padmé, “sorry, I have to head off, them vaporators won’t fix themselves.”

R2-D2 beeped and rolled over to where Anakin was and turned his domed head so that the ‘eye’ faced Obi-Wan.

“I think the droid wants to offer his help,” said Padmé.

“No, really, you don’t have to.”

“I would like to offer me to help thee,” said Jar-Jar.

“Well it looks like you’ve been outvoted,” said Obi-Wan.

Anakin shrugged in defeat and led the four outside to where his landspeeder was located, all of them either ignoring or not hearing Amidala state that she was only stating the situation and did not want to go along with the likes of Anakin.


	11. Taunts

Sio Bibble was being escorted by the guards to the Throne Room where Nute Gunray was using it as an office. It was the second night since the conquest and occupation of the planet and relatively speaking, Bibble was being treated well. He was given full meals and was allowed access to his books. A prisoner in a gilded cage. It was clear that they did not want to be accused, rightfully, of treating the Naboo citizens like lambs for the slaughter.

Things could have been worse and not just for him. The Death Watch no longer occupied the other cities, having gotten bored with dealing with people who to them, did not even count as sport. The legends of the Gungan people appealed to them more and as such they decided it would be much better to go after the people who controlled the rest of the planet. So the Trade Federation droid army now occupied the cities and as rough as the Battle Droids were, they were just automatons; they were not savages in their own right.

The true savage was the Neimoidian sitting on the throne. Gunray was just looking over some holos of charts and diagrams before looking right at Bibble.

“The Queen is lost, your people are dying, and you, My Lord, are going to die much sooner than your people, I’m afraid. And yet your people insist on putting up some scant resistance regardless at the…futility.”

“The Queen is likely at Coruscant at this moment. The people will be heard in the Senate.”

Gunray laughed. He knew full well that both statements were false. The Senate would ignore anything the Queen said and that she was not even at Coruscant.  He heard from Lott Dodd that the starfighter squadron had dropped out from Hyperspace and met with Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum, only to tell them that the Queen had dropped off elsewhere, though where Dodd did not know as of yet. Finding the Queen and extracting her back to Naboo would be the obvious decision, but Ventress told him, after using the Force to throw him around the room, that she would deal with it herself, and she was welcome to it.

“Is that all you have to say? You might as well be taken away now.”

The droids then pulled Bibble away and started to drag him. “Why don’t you bother killing me now!” he shouted, “If you don’t need me to sign the treaty, then shoot me right now!”

Gunray ignored his shouts. It was true but it was probably for the best that he keep Bibble around. At least pretend that the legitimate government still existed. For better or for worse.


	12. Chez Skywalker

The only reason that civilisation was at all possible in planets like Tatooine where the climate was all desert, was the existence of the moisture farm. Each moisture vaporator took the water molecules in the air and then condensed them to liquid form, and then it was sold to the open market by the moisture farmers to the settlements that paid them, albeit nothing too extravagant, enough so that they could live comfortably.

And Anakin had no idea how long he could handle the lifestyle. Sure it was important, and his mother and sister would be content to live the rest of their lives on this planet. But Anakin just could not. It was part of the reason why he took to working in Cliegg Lars’ shop, where it was often frequented by pilots and travelers looking for spare parts and often would come with a story; of the moons of Iego and the angels that resided there; of the collections of Black Holes in called the Maw; and of course the centre of the universe where Tatooine was the planet that it was furtherest from: Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic. And that’s why Anakin flew in the airspeeder racers; in lieu of actually flying across the stars, flying through the canyons, even if it was also in three dimensions, was his only substitute.

And it was also the reason that Anakin was currently taking the four from the Anchorhead settlement to the Skywalker settlement, the company of people who came across the stars, and the stories they had added to the imagining of leaving Tatooine he dreamed about. However right now, he had to with that bratty girl being a backseat driver.

“Why do you get to be the pilot?” Padmé said, “No-one ever let me drive anything, and I am a Queen.”

“You know Your Majesty,” said Jar-Jar, “You are not really meant to tell people that.”

“And he,” said Padmé while pointing at Obi-Wan, “shouldn’t be showing off his Jedi powers.”

“Well I think that we all have done things we should not have,” said Obi-Wan

“Not really,” said Jar-Jar, “I did not do anything wrong? R2 did not anything wrong.”

R2 beeped in affirmation, and Anakin laughed. “I dunno,” he said, “you were taking your time at the queue.”

“I had to pick carefully!” Jar-Jar said,  “I don’t know any of this stuff. And by the way, I still haven’t eaten since we were taken into space!”

 

They eventually arrived in by a small building that was no bigger than a hut but was sitting right next to a sinkhole. Amidala was confused though Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar both figured that the settlement was right around the interior of the sinkhole, dug in all around it to create a complex unseen by the sentient eye. Obi-Wan assumed that this was for the sake of battling the Tuskens should they invade but he decided it would be rude to pry into that. From the door of the small hut, a young woman, about a decade older than Anakin and Padmé and garbed in blue and grey clothing, came out to the Landspeeder.

“Oh you’re here,” she said, “Who are these people?”

“They’re here to help with the vaporator, Beru,” said Anakin, “the man is a Jedi Knight!”

“A Jedi?” said Beru, “In Tatooine?”

“Yeah,” said Amidala, “He used the Force to float me and the brat in the air.”

“You’re the brat here, Your Worshipfulness!” shouted Anakin.

“I see you are making friends already,” said Beru.

“Enough children,” said Obi-Wan, before he turned to Beru, “Your kin helped my Gungan friend with an incident in the city. In return we decided to offer our assistance. Our Astromech Droid is at your disposal.”

“Why thank you, um…Sir,”  said Beru awkwardly, having never seen a Jedi Knight before, not the tall floppy eared creature next to him, “please follow me, I’ll have mum explain what needs to be fixed.”

 

Shimi Skywalker had no idea that she would have guests brought by her son but at the mere mention that two humans, a droid, and someone whom she had no clue what species they were, had come into the building, she insisted that they all stay for dinner, even though the Jedi claimed that they needed to return to the ship. But that was not good enough for Shimi to let them go back and she said that they should sleep the night. Amidala enjoyed the idea, even if it meant staying in the same place as Anakin, and Jar-Jar was confused as he had never be treated hospitably in his entire life, and R2-D2 was merely content as he got an oil bath out of the arrangement.

So after the malfunctioning moisture vaporator was fixed Shimi called everyone over for the dinner that she cooked. A few meats but a lot of fruit as well, one of which was actually native to Naboo, though, as Shimi warned Jar-Jar, it was probably full of preservative because for obvious reasons fresh Shuura was unlikely to leave the planet. Jar-Jar nodded and planned to eat it anyway, since he had no idea what preservatives were. Shimi told him that it was to prevent food from rotting, and Jar-Jar became even more confused as that was what ice was for, before coming to the conclusion that being on a desert planet meant that there was not enough water to spend on solidifying. Anakin was about to explain that it was not how it worked but Beru stopped him, muttering it would confuse the foreigner further.

And they digged in to their foods while they were listening to Anakin describe his airspeeder racing career.

“…and then Sebulba launched a flashbang,” said Anakin, “that stopped me and then I crashed into the ground. I got out okay, the front had a lot of plating, but the engines were damaged so I couldn’t get up again.”

Padmé was stunned. Letting such a young kid drive was one thing, but to let him race dangerously? How in the name of the Gods was this possible. She looked at Shimi and Beru, and they looked grim, like they did not want to let Anakin do this, but could not.

“Have you ever seen a speeder race?” Anakin asked the visitors.

“Nope,” said Obi-Wan, “I have seen similar things, podracers, around in Malestare. Very fast and very dangerous.”

“Speeder racers aren’t as intense, but are still fast. How about you, Your Highfulness. Do  you have racers in Naboo?”

Padmé just managed to not spit out the Blue Milk that she was drinking. “How did you know I come from Naboo.”

“It’s obvious, duh. What Queen would end up in a place like Anchorhead. We’ve all heard about the Blockade and that the Queen is a child, and then there’s a Jedi as well sitting at this table. Who else could it be?”

“Naboo isn’t that far away as well,” said Beru, “It would make sense.”

Padmé nodded. “Yes,” she said, “Yes, I am the Queen Amidala of the Naboo. We were escaping from the Blockade to get to the Republic capital of Coruscant but the hyperdrive is damaged.”

“They came to Cliegg’s to get the parts but he would not take their credits,” added Anakin.

“Ah yes,” said Shimi, “I heard about people not taking the Republic credits anymore. A lot of people are worried that the Trade Federation getting too much power and well, the Hutts wouldn’t like that. So people just don’t accept Republic Credits.”

“The Hutts rule the planet?” asked Padmé, “I still don’t understand how this works exactly.”

“Well,” said Beru, “It’s complicated, but the major rule is don’t upset the Hutts or cause too much fuss and trouble, and you are fine. Especially here in the safer parts of the planet. This ain’t Mos Eisley. You wont get shot on the streets for looking at someone funny. The only problem here is the Tusken Raiders.”

“How much money do you have?” Shimi asked.

“Over ten thousand.”

“Ten Thousand?” shouted Anakin before Shimi asked him to quiet down. “Why don’t you get a whole new ship then. I mean you must have a pilot with you. I could pilot you to the Galactic Capital.”

“You? A pilot?” said Amidala incredulously.

“Yeah, I could take you to Coruscant. I know a few tricks too if we get into trouble.”

“What? Like Spinning?”

“Children,” said Shimi, who then turned to Obi-Wan, “Sorry about Cliegg. I’ll speak to him, maybe Beru could…persuade his son, Owen.”

“Mum!” shouted Beru.

“I could win you the money,” said Anakin. The room fell silent Shimi looked down. “The Boonta Eve Classic is in a couple of days and they offer something like over 10,000 for top prize.”

“Anakin, no!” said Shimi, “you know I die every time you go into that thing.”

“Ani,” said Beru, “You’ve only managed to finish a few races, and no-where near first place.”

“But they are in help. And Mum, you’ve always said that the biggest problem in the Universe is that not enough people help each other.”

Shimi sighhed. “We can try to convince Cli-”

“This is more than just Cliegg. I want to prove that I can do it.  I need it.”

Padmé interjected, “I’m sure Knight Kenobi does not mean to put your son into danger. But is there anyone sympathetic to the Republic here. To the people of Naboo.”

“No,” Shimi said, “Odds are if the Hutts found you here they’d let the Federation know. I know there are some here who are Mandos but are loyal to those other than Death Watch, though they don’t like the Republic too. I don’t like it, but maybe Anakin is right. Maybe Anakin is meant to help you.”

 

Obi-Wan stared at the Binary Suns of Tatooine starting to set down on the surface, wondering if Anakin pondered what life was like outside the desert planet. The power of the Force was strong within him and it was clear that he was meant for greater things. He also knew that winning the race would not be a personal achievement to him, but a way to get away from the sandy dunes. Winning would get him noticed by scouts, he could get a deal and maybe to on to greater things, and the fact that he was such a prodigy and gone the way he did at the tender age of nine was actually quite unnerving. And it was not just him, he felt that Padmé, who was approaching him, was also concerned.

“Are you sure about this,” she said, “putting our fate in a boy we hardly know.”

“Would the Queen not approve?” asked Obi-Wan.

“No she does not, and it’s not because I don’t like him or you think I might like him or something. He means well but-”

“But”

“Why does his mother let him do these races if she thinks it is so dangerous. I mean he is my age”

“Because though there isn’t that much poverty in moisture farming there isn’t much glamour and purpose for those who seek more. And Anakin has proved himself capable of getting more.”

“Seems irresponsible of her,” said Amidala with a frown on her face.

“Well you’ve never been lacking in opportunities. But in Tatooine people can’t hold the opportunities without taking large risks. They have to risk themselves if they actually want to achieve anything beyond the lives of the humble smallfolk,” Obi-Wan explained, “Shimi knows this as well and wants Anakin to achieve his potential. She also knows that there is not any other way available. Or at least not a safer way available.”

“That does not make a lot of sense to me.”

“As you’ll find with experience, a lot of things do not make sense; especially this planet. Which is why it makes a good hiding place.”

“There was something else that was bothering me. Jar-Jar noticed as well but was scared to ask.”

“Yes?” inquired Obi-Wan.

“When you went into the shop it was almost like you were drawn in. Like you heard something.”

“Go on.”

“Was it Anakin?” she asked.

“What makes you think that?”

“We should be doing anything we can to get to Coruscant. We could be doing other things. Find someone in a bar that takes credits or whatever people do when they are desperate. Why are we doing anything else other than cheering a farmers son win a race, unless you have something else to gain. And as your Queen, I demand to know what that is!”

“Well, Your Majesty; first you are not my Queen. I was born near the Galactic Mid-Rim. And second, you will see what I am up to. In time, of course.”

 

“Yes,” said Sifo-Dyas, who was sitting at the navigation console, “I did feel it. And you are at the Homestead  now.”

 _“Yes,”_ said Obi-Wan over the transmission, _“And we are staying there over the night. I hope there are no objections.”_

“Are you actually intending to take the…”

_“Yes.”_

“Well, I guess it’s about time that you take some promising youngling under your wing. But then the Council will object.”

_“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”_

“There’s also something else, a transmission from Naboo just now.”

_“Play it through.”_

Sifo-Dyas obliged and transmitted the data file over to Obi-Wan who seemed to have played it.

 _“The Death Toll is catastrophic,”_ said the voice of Lord Chancellor Sio Bibble, _“We must do something. You must contact me.”_

“A fraud perhaps?” commented Sifo-Dyas, “Made to establish a trace?”

 _“I do not disagree that it may be the case,”_ Obi-Wan replied, _“But what if it’s true and it really is that bad?”_

“Either way, you are running out of time.”


	13. The Sith

However, there was a transmission sent back, a simple acknowledgment by one of the Royal Council that had accompanied the Queen on her voyage, who was understandably concerned about Bibble and what was happening at home. And thus fell right into Ventress’ trap.

Madame Asajj Ventress, or as she referred to herself, _Darth Tyranus_ , felt a rush of excitement. With the idiocy of the Trade Federation and the overkill of Mandlorian Death Watch, she wondered whether her Master would actually let her face off against a Jedi, the first Sith Lord in over a millennium to do so, since the Sith managed to destroy _themselves_ so efficiently that the last one standing, Darth Bane, moved into the shadows and decreed that there could be only two Sith. A Master to hold power and an Apprentice to crave it.

Darth Tyranus and Darth Sidious were the last bastion of an ancient order that saw the truth in the universe, that the Force was a tool that was to be controlled, and that what the Jedi called the ‘The Dark Side of the Force’ was merely the untapped power that the Jedi were afraid of. They called the Sith monsters, and maybe the Sith were, but at least they were willing to do what needed to be done, unlike the hypocrisy of the Jedi.

The Sith were founded over six thousand years ago by Jedi Knights and Lords who had, irony unintended, found the light and realised how to properly go about things. The leader declared himself Emperor and Dark Lord of the Sith, taking the name ‘Sith’ from an ancient Empire that had long vanished from existence but whose legacy had been rediscovered by the nameless Jedi. Eventually more and more Jedi joined them, taking their lands and their systems from the Hegemony and into the Empire.

Was it any surprise that soon there would be war. And there was war and war and war, but nothing really changed until there was one Sith Emperor who decided to take over the entire galaxy, and he launched his battlefleet against every other state and polity, and was winning. The Old Republic was destroyed. Corellia was overrun and there were even plans to go West of the Core and go after The Chiss.

But then everything went wrong.

An often muttered sentence was _Treachery Is The Way Of The Sith_. And that sentence was proved at the last century of the war. Sith started to turn on each other in order to rise in rank. The Academies often became susceptible to arson with many young Sith wanting to get rid of the competition, and that often included their instructors. The remaining resistance orgainised: The Commonwealth of Independent Systems at galactic east and the Galactic Alliance to the galactic centre, and the Jedi renounced all their earthly and temporal titles so that they would be far removed from the Sith Empire as possible and devoted themselves to being the foot-soldiers of the Galactic Alliance. And soon it was over. Korriban had been taken, and Darth Bane slaughtered all the other Sith who remained with the exception of his new apprentice. And so it came to past that the teachings of the Sith were passed down from Master to Apprentice and so on, waiting and waiting.

 

“It was just as we expected, Master,” she said to Sidious who was currently looking at the Coruscant skyline, “The Queen’s ship is on Tatooine. It was not a bluff. It is sparsely populated outside the cities. If the traces are correct I should be able to find them quickly.”

“Move against the Jedi, first,” said Sidious, “And when you do make sure you don’t dial down on the theatrics. This is an important event, so make sure you do all you can to make it a day that will be long remembered.”

“Do you think the Tuskens will co-operate?”

“No. So we will not bother with such efforts. I will send some Death Watch warriors, personally picked by Mandalore Vizla, to assist you. Remember, the Jedi is most likely getting ready to help, so it is important that you do that before they arrive. Then take the Queen to Naboo, then she will sign the treaty and have an unfortunate accident.”

“At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last we will have revenge.”

“You have been well trained, my apprentice. They will be no match for you.”


	14. Another Day at the Homestead

It was the next day and Anakin was showing Padmé, R2-D2, and Jar-Jar his airspeeder. It was a T-28 Incom, though neither Padmé nor Jar-Jar knew what that meant. It was simply a cockpit attached to engines and a repulsorlift underneath, with a fin at the top and two folded wings that would unfold into diagonal wings when the speeder got high enough in the air. And it also was not in prime condition, having visible tears that were barely stitched back together and barely holding on, and marks and burns that did not get painted over.

“You fly in that?” said Padmé, “And you are going to do that…”

“Tomorrow,” Anakin said, “just need to get a part from Cliegg’s and it’ll be all ready.”

“Well,” she said, “at least you can get parts from him.”

“Sorry, Your Highness,” Anakin said sarcastically.

 

Obi-Wan was standing by the hut, watching the commotion when Shimi approached where he was to see what was happening as well.

“You should be proud of your son,” said Obi-Wan, “He gives without any thought of reward. And I shouldn’t be too concerned about him not getting along with Padmé.”

“He doesn’t know many people his age,” said Shimi, “part of me thinks if he did then he wouldn’t be so quick to run away, but then I know that not to be true. He was born here but never meant to be…”

Obi-Wan looked at her, “If you don’t mind saying, it is just you, him, and his sister.”

“Half-Sister,” Shimi corrected, “Her father was a navigator on a spice freighter, And I met him at Anchorhead, Cliegg introduced me,” she sighed, “he died several years before Anakin was born.”

“Then who was the-”

“-there was no father. I carried him. I gave birth to him. I can’t explain what happened.”

Obi-Wan nodded. The notion of a human just giving birth without any explanation just did not register with him. But then there was the fact that the Force was strong with him. Could that be it?  Could the Force have conceived the child? Surely such a notion was preposterous, and yet, that would account for the oddness that he was picking up from him.

“He has special powers,” Obi-Wan said, and Shimi nodded. “He can see things before they happen. That’s how he manages to go on all these speeder races, and survive. The reflexes needed for that to happen so young, that is a Jedi trait for sure.”

“Can you help him?”

“I’m afraid not. Or I’m afraid I should not. Jedi must be brought up at infanthood.  It’s been like that for a thousand years. Are you sure this is right for him, to leave without you?”

“No,” said Shimi, “it would be too dangerous for him to be by himself, but he can’t stay here too, it’s not right for him. But to go with a Jedi, if he did become a Jedi then he would make so much of himself. And accompanied with a Queen too. When will that ever happen again.”

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. He needed to have another talk with Sifo—Dyas about the situation. Then he heard the sound of an incoming landspeeder. It was Beru and she was sitting with a young man who could not be more than a couple years older than her.

“It’s Owen, Cliegg’s son,” Shimi said, before she and Obi-Wan ran off to the Airspeeder where the landspeeder parked itself.

Beru got out of the speeder and offered Anakin some things that Obi-Wan assumed was to do with the Airspeeder operations. The young man jumped out of the car and went up to where Obi-Wan was standing before doing some awkward hand gestures as he had no idea how to properly approach a Jedi Knight.

“Master Jedi, sir” he said slightly nervously, “I am Owen Lars, Son of Cliegg, I understand that there has been a…misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding?” said Obi-Wan, “Oh no, young Mister Lars, there has been no misunderstanding. Your father was clear about not wanting Republic Credits, so young Skywalker has offered to get us the money by racing in the Boonta Eve Classic, and winning, and I have been so impressed by his potential and his generosity that I have made a decision.”

“A decision?” said Anakin, “What is it?”

“I have decided to offer you a chance to leave Coruscant, so that you may offer yourself to be trained by the Jedi Order.”

“Me, a Jedi?” said Anakin.

“Him, a Jedi?” said Owen and Padmé together.

“Yes, a Jedi, or something else to seek his fortune. His generosity to us has helped us greatly, and there are many people who will reward him handsomely for assisting the Queen. Even if the Queen would not reward him herself.”

Padmé pouted, Anakin stuck his tongue out at her, and Owen turned to Beru and said, “You didn’t tell me she was a Queen. What’s a Queen doing on Tatooine?”

“Mum,” said Anakin, “is he right? Can I really be allowed to go be a Jedi?”

Shimi nodded, and Obi-Wan could feel that she was feeling distressed about all this. He did wish there was something he could do but the fact was that Jedi took potential disciples from their parents not so long from birth for this very reason; helps avoid the suffering of losing someone that you have gotten so closely attached to, especially parent and child.  But once the child has matured, gotten some sense of the world and have known the ideas of temptation and seduction that the universe had and without proper discipline that taking the child from youth allowed, would drive them further to the Dark Side.

It was a tough pill to swallow for many people, but avoiding the consequences was seen to be worth it for the order. But Anakin was different, and if he was concieved by the Force, or even by a power strong enough to manipulate the Force to do that, then it was imperative that he would get to the safety of the Jedi before anyone else realises what he could do.

“Anyway,” Anakin said, “I have to put this power converter in the speeder. It’s the only way that it could work.” So he ran up to the airspeeder and opened up the engine door where he placed the equipment that Beru gave him and sorted everything in place. Then he went right into the cockpit before turning on the engines. At first the ignition did not seem to be working but at the first try the booming engine noises made themselves heard and the repulsorlifts did their jobs and slowly rose into the air, with the side wings unfolding into the aerodynamic wings, before the airspeeder started flying around the Homestead, with Anakin shouting “It’s working! It’s working!” where he soared near the group.

Shimi and Beru smiled. Obi-Wan could not empathise how they felt to them but he still knew that it was hard. And that it had to be done.

 

It soon became nightfall and the Homestead was preparing to turn in for the night. Anakin was explaining to Obi-Wan about the Binary sunset and how he wanted to know if there was a system with three or even four stars.

“Maybe,” Obi-Wan said, “It would not be entirely unheard of. Let me clean this cut, you seem to have scraped yourself quite a lot on that thing. Don’t wanted it to get infected.”

He took out a small cloth and wiped the small amount of blood off Anakin’s arm. He did not want to get this done, which might have why he was not telling Anakin he was doing it. Obi-Wan Kenobi did not believe that the Midi-Chlorians were worth it as proof to how strong someone was with the Force. Midi-chlorians, being a type of microscopic lifeform that existed in all creatures and were numbed in immense numbers in those that were sensitive to the Force, like the Jedi. Because of this many had theorised that they may be the link between the Force and life itself, the midi-chlorians being what life uses to create the Force, or vice-versa, or both.

Obi-Wan acknowledged that it there was a link between the Midi-Chlorians and the Force but Obi-Wan felt that the Force was more than something was just being signaled by bacteria. However, Sifo-Dyas believed in the midi-chlorians. Many Jedi, including those on the Council itself, believed in the midi-chlorians. As such, since Obi-Wan had to maximise his chances, he had to take the Midi-chlorian count, whether he wanted to or not.

“Do you think all the stars are systems?” asked Anakin.

“Don’t know,” Obi-Wan said, “The stars have been charted but no-one has explored all the systems.”

“I wanna be the first one to see them all,” said Anakin, “to boldly go where no man has gone before.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes, I mean if the Jedi don’t let me in I have to do something. Can’t go back here.”

“Why not?” asked Obi-Wan.

“I think I might be a failure,” answered Anakin.

“Anakin! Master Kenobi!” shouted Shimi from deep inside the Homestead, “I am turning off the power in fifteen minutes.”

“I hear you!” Anakin shouted back.

“You will be a Jedi,” Obi-Wan said while putting the bloodied cloth to a comlink chip.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“Checking for infections,” lied Obi-Wan

“Okay?” Anakin said unsure before he said his goodbyes and headed down to the homestead.

 

“A Midi-Chlorian count? Look Obi-Wan, you don’t need to convince me about the boy.”

_“It’s not you I’m trying to convince.”_

“Oh,” Sifo-Dyas said, trying not to think about unpleasant memories, like the day he was unjustly driven away from the Council she was convinced had plotted against her.

_“That’s why I need the Midichlorian count.”_

“That’s okay, I was just here eating noodles and preparing to beat Captain Olié and Captain Panaka at Sabacc anyway. Put it through.”

Sifo-Dyas accessed one of the consoles at the cockpit and started receiving the data intake and when it was done she gaped her mouth in shock.

“Ten thousand? But Master Yoda doesn’t even have that much.”

_“Well what do you think?”_

“I think you should bring him before the Council. In fact you may have just guaranteed the boy a chance anyway. I will contact Coruscant using the encrypted Holo—frequencies to see what’s happening there. I think the Federation won’t listen to that. Listen Obi-Wan, it is imperative that you take the boy with us, before anyone else can.”


	15. Before the Race

It was now the morning of the great race and the airspeeder was being tied to Anakin’s landspeeder. Padmé, who had just gotten up and dressed herself went outside and looked at Anakin and R2-D2 trying to get the tow cables in place.

“I hope you are finished with that thing,” said Padmé.

“Don’t worry Your Worshipfullness, I’ve done everything I can,” replied Anakin.

“That might not be enough,” said Padmé, ”And stop calling me that, Ani.”

Anakin dropped the wrench he was holding and went up towards Padmé, hands clenched into fists. “What did you call me?!”

“I am the Worshipfullness, and that makes you little Ani.”

“Why you-”

“-why me what? You gonna hit a Queen. Go on, hit a Queen. I’m waiting! I’m waiting!” but then before she could say anything else tears formed in her eyes and she collapsed on her knees. Anakin had no idea what to do, so he knelt awkwardly to where Padmé was sitting and nervously put his arms around her.

“I failed Anakin,” Padmé barely managed to say, “I failed as Queen, my planet is gone, my people suffering, and there’s nothing I can do. There’s nothing.”

There was nothing Anakin wanted to do more than to run off and get his mum or Beru and let them sort it out. He had no experience in dealing with upset girls; he had no experience with dealing with girls at all. But Padmé squeezed him tightly and so he could not get away, so he searched to find the right words.

“There…there…”

He then searched for words that would actually be right.

“Look,” he said, “there was nothing that could have been done. I mean a Jedi could not handle them. And he’s a Jedi. If a Jedi could not deal with them, then what could you do? What could I do.”

Padmé looked at Anakin’s eyes and nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. “Oh Ani…Anakin. You’re right. You’re so right. I’m sorry I was mean to you I’m sorry…” She then put her head right on Anakin’s shoulder. The young boy was so confused.

 

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Jar-Jar, R2-D2, and Padmé climbed aboard Anakin’s landspeeder with the airspeeder towed on and Shimi and Beru went on with Owen’s landspeeder. They drove off from the Homestead and passed right through Anchorhead until eventually they reached the edge of Beggar’s Canyon where the starting and finishing lines were.

It was even at the early hours of the morning a packed place with many civilians queuing in a very long line, but it was still a lot of room to breath in the main garage where all the speeders were being held and checked over before the race started. As they were getting into their parking space in there garage, it seemed that lot of people recognised Anakin and were throwing greetings at him, however, there was also jeers and boos, some of which were coming from one very recognisable Dug.

“<You!>” Sebulba shouted when he saw Jar-Jar, “<Believe me you won’t be so lucky next time, and little Ani won’t be around to protect you.>”

“<Is that a threat?>” said Anakin, getting out of the landspeeder.

“<Trust me, no threats are needed,>” responded Sebulba, “<you may have gotten lucky before but there are only so many times a little kiddie can play with fire before dying.>” He then giggled as he walked off with his two Twi’lek groupies that came to cheer him on.

“He won’t be so smug when you win,” said Padmé as she got off the landspeeder.

“Or finish,” said Anakin.

“Don’t worry,” said Padmé, smiling, “I’m sure that whatever happens, you’ll be completely ‘wizard’ at this.” She then laughed so hard she had to clench her stomach and take deep breath afterwards. And then even Anakin laughed as well, not noticing the small floating orb that was staring at everyone and recording everything to its Mistress.

 

_“Greetings everyone, this is Fodinbeed Annodue, from Fode and Beed fame, your favourite two-headed starred show and we are hosting this year’s Boonta Eve Classic. This is Fode, your Basic commentator.”_

_“ <And this is Beed, your commentator in Huttese.>”_

As they came with Anakin, the others were taken to a special column where they stepped on a platform that encircled it which elevated from the ground level and up to where they could see the whole of Beggars’ Canyon. All the twists and turns  and even the parts where it split and joined again. Padmé had never seen anything like it in her life, having only experienced the climate of Theed and the cityscapes of Coruscant. But there was one thing that bothered Jar-Jar.

“Why are we even here when we have one of these?” he said, referring to the tablet screens that the race’s camera broadcast to, “we can just see it on here.”

“Well,” said Owen, “Well I…well the view’s nice.”

“It’s nice but I ask of thee, what can we see? We are so far away?”

“Well it gives us a better view of who is coming aboard. Sure the screens might be nice but nothing beats a bird’s eye view of thing. Don’t you agree”

“Thou might hath such views,” Jar-Jar replied, “but I lived in a planet with trees as far as the eye can see. Such sights are for humans.”

“But I am a human.”

“Thou art, and I am not.”

“It doesn’t matter, all I need is sights like this where I can see right onto the horizon.”

“That is why Anakin is leaving and thou will not.”

 

Anakin left the garage and went to his position on the starting line to cheers. When his name was announced the cheering intensified even more and he raised his fist up in appreciation. These were the only occasions in his life where he felt like he actually meant something, and that he could imagine that he was somewhere other than Tatooine, like he could be anywhere in the Galaxy. Silly, he knew, but that was just the way he felt about the races.

But then there was Sebulba, sitting outside his speeder, staring at him and clapping his ‘hands’ sarcastically before he approached him where he stood.

“<I do hope you feel lucky Skywalker,>” he said, “<You will need it, before you will be fodder for the Banthas.>”

“<Don’t you have a race to lose.>” said Anakin

“<Oh don’t worry about me, I’ll do just fine.>” He then pointed up to the spectators’ cylinders where Jar-Jar was, “<and I’ll eat him for breakfast.>”

“<What is your problem, man?>” asked Anakin.

“<Maybe I just hate it when people take too long to order their food. Maybe I am just craaaaazzzzyyyy. Or maybe I’m just someone who hates it when he has to face up against a seven year-old.>”

<”I’m nine->”

“<I don’t care! Point is, this is your last match! Beware,>” and they he left to attend his own racer, the crowd focusing on the spat between the two and cheering. Anakin looked up and raised his fist again and thee crowd went wild. But enough showmanship, it was time to race.

 

The Racers got their speeders to their positions, and activated the repuloslifts. Anakin,s side fin-wings unfolded and spread out, while the wings to the side of Sebulba’s split  and separated until they resembled the High Galactic letter ‘X’. Anakin glanced to the right and saw fellow racer Ben Quadinaros, faithful to his name, had four massive engines attached to a small pod at the centre, to which Anakin thought was overkill, but whatever got you faster, he guessed.

The special-guest referee went up to the starting line to begin the race, and not at all to Anakin’s surprise, it was one of the Hutts. However, Anakin then looked more carefully and found that the green and yellow creature seemed familiar until it hit him that it was the one figure who was said to own all of Tatooine.

 _“My word,”_ said Fode, voice coming out of the speakers at the spectators area _“Jabba himself is the inaugurator, what a twist.”_

 _“ <Yes indeed,>” _said Beed, _“ <We were talking about how it was unlikely he was going to turn up. This is not an angle, this is a suprise…>”_

The Hutt slid forwards to the arch above the starting line with all eyes on him. It was rare for one of the Hutt Council, considered to be the most power crime lords in the galaxy, to show up to these events, but even rarer still for Jabba himself to make an appearece. But then the crowd’s shouting overtook Fodinbeed’s commentary as Jabba was handed a drumstick and was presented by a giant bell to hit.

“<I announce the race, begun!>” he said before whacking the bell.


	16. The Boonta Eve Classic

The sounds of anticipation and tension rose as every speeder sped right away from the starting line into the steepness that spawned Beggar’s Canyon, with just one exception. Stuck there, with all the speeders right behind him trying not to crash head first into the stationary airspeeder, was Ben Quadinaros, whose investment into a racer that was more ‘engine’ than anything else completely backfired, and as such was not the subject of booing and laughter from the nearby spectators as he tried to push every button he could in order to sort out the mess.

 

There were two laps and only one rule in this race: do not under any circumstances go above the cliffs of the canyon’s edge, as that would be an instant disqualification. There were other rules and regulations in the races but when it came to actually enforcing them, only the height rule counted, especially when it came to Sebulba.

According to Anakin’s radar, he was currently in seventh place out of twenty-eight, and he assumed judging from the large explosion far off in front of him that Sebulba was not in First. Anakin knew that if he wanted to beat him then he would have to watch out for those X-wings he had. Anakin was sure they were just for show, and by show he meant totaling the other racers with them, and that was just what Anakin knew that Sebulba had. Who knew what the crafty Dug had up his sleeve.

But Sebulba was not the only one that Anakin had to worry about, another racer in a smallish speeder yet with a spike at the top, was right under him and starting to rise upwards. Anakin immediately hit the brake and the speeder just missed him. Only to turn out it also had a spike underneath, and was planning to descend on top of him as it decelerated to match Anakin’s speed. But Anakin had an idea and lowered his airspeeder just close enough to the ground that he did not have to correct his height to avoid hitting the rises and falls of the canyon floor. He hoped that the enemy was relying on their radar to guess where Anakin was and did not have any sort of camera equipment assisting him.

Soon, the speeder starting descending as well, at a very fast rate, and Anakin, relying on just the right timing waited until the spike was close to the top fin on Anakin’s speeder, so much so that they were about to collide, and then Anakin sped forward as much as he could. The aggressor did not realise what had happened until it was much too late to do anything, as their spike, without anything to stop its descent, hit the ground, and as they were also going forward at a large speed, it pulled the speeder down with it and collided on the ground. Taking the speeder and its pilot out of the race.

Anakin might have thought that the pilot of the spiky racer was just a foolish person who was really slow to the punch but that was not the case at all. In fact, what Anakin did not know was that he channeled the Force to make it seem like time had slowed down by heightening his reflexes and brain processing speeds. The poor sod in the downed speeder had been quite fast themselves, but they did not possess the power of the Force.

 

Anakin got through a substantial part of Beggar’s Canyon without incident, but then came the ‘Fork of Doom’, named so because no matter which part of the fork in the road you took, your chances of winning the race got reduced. The left cut the amount of length needed to complete the lap by half, but was filled with so many dangers that your time in the race would most likely be cut short, and that was before the fact that the Tusken Raiders’ hunting grounds were very close.

And on the right was the (relatively) safe path, the scenic path,that was well over a third longer than the other path and people who took it were much likely to end up losing than those who managed to survive the Left Path.

Anakin was nervous. He had never managed to get through the left side with his Speeder still working and intact, and if he had any chance of winning then he had to take the left, but then Sebulba would also be there, waiting for him. And then he froze up, and started panicking, the pressure getting to him. The path splitting came close and closer until just as Anakin was about to crash headfirst into the canyon wall he screamed and pulled the control stick…to the right.

 

Anakin screamed again when what he just did registered to him. How could he be so foolish, so cowardly, that he just lost his chance to actually win the race outright. He breathed in and then bellowed as he hit the accelerator hard until he got as fast as he could while still being able to actually control the airspeeder. He must have gotten past at least two other racers but it still would not be enough.

And then Anakin noticed a small projectile passing right in front of him, and another, and then one seeming to scrape right past the front of the racer. He looked around and saw on top of the canyon’s edge figures who were lined up looking right at the Canyon and the racers in it. It was the Tusken Raiders, further away from their hunting grounds than anyone would have expected them to. And they were aiming right at Anakin.

 

“<What is happening!>” Jabba yelled at the race administrators, “<Why are those damn Sandpeople attacking the easy path.>”

“<You heard him!>” said Jabba’s Twi’lek majordomo, Bib Fortuna, “<Why is it happening?>”

The race administrators and officials were hurriedly trying to figure out what was happening. It would be expected that they would go for the hard path and they even had long-rang sensors facing the Tusken territories just so that they’d know when they were coming, and whether they would need a little extra _encouragement_ to turn up at the races, but always from a certain direction. A young intern rushed to Fortuna and hurriedly explained to him what was going on.

Fortuna turned to Jabba. “<It seems the Tusken raiding party is on to us and went to the other side of the canyon, maybe the night before, but they are inbetween both paths.>”

“<Interesting,>” said the slug-like Crime Lord, “<this race just got a whole lot more fun.>”

 

Anakin boosted the accelerator as much as he possibly could but those sharpshooters were quite good and Anakin got hit quite a few times. However, it was only physical slugs as opposed to Blaster Bolts so the hardness of the Airspeeder managed to make sure it was not damaged, and the transparent aluminum of the windows also added extra protection. The racer behind Anakin was not so lucky as she was in an open cockpit and one lucky shot got her above the ears and the airspeeder soon crashed.

Eventually Anakin managed to go far enough to escape the Tusken Raiders range of fire. However there was still an issue, as the two branches joined up and the floor steadily rose until the canyon ended and the final stretch began: Anakin noticed that in the rush he ran out of the boosters and was not getting any more extra speed than his normal top. Fortunately he noticed right in front of him, just two speeders ahead, Sebulba. So all he had to do is to get through him and the race was his.

He rushed through the starting line for the final lap, ignoring the fact that Ben Quadinaros still had his racer stalled and then checked his instruments; other than Ben, Sebulba, and the racer immediately in front, there seemed to be no-one else left in the contest, which was not unusual but still. Eventually the three remaining workable airspeeders approached the fork in the road and this time Anakin turned left immediately after the speeder in front also did so. And it was that speeder in front that was the first to get hit by the Tuskens. It was still intact though, and it did something that Anakin thought was impressive: opened up her cockpit and started throwing grenades at them. And she did cause some large explosions, enough for a lot of them to disperse but this was the hard path, where you had to watch yourself or otherwise you would end up what happened to the poor woman, so busy throwing grenades she never got around to dodging the massive stalagmite in the path and so came to a tragic end, her ‘sacrifice’ allowing Anakin to not be killed by the Sandpeople and instead be killed by Sebulba.

Anakin went right behind Sebulba’s X-shaped airspeeder and tried to keep his position. However, Sebulba did not like a tailgater and started to decelerate to scare Anakin; but he was having none of his and so did the same, trusting his instincts, and whatever was allowing his instincts to be so reliable, to tell him that Sebulba would not risk himself running right into Anakin. And there was no way he would throw the flashbang grenade at this range. So Sebulba made an instant boost, taking him to a safer distance from Anakin, then turned his racer around 180 and let the front engines take over, facing young Skywalker.

He said something that Anakin could not hear, something that Anakin assumed was vulgar, before raising two well positioned blaster cannons which started firing at him, and Anakin could barely get out of the way. But however, soon they were on open ground, and the rule about not going above the canyon edges no longer applied. And Anakin soon glided to the right and zoomed forward, and started to rise, with Sebulba pivoting turning the nose of his airspeeder upwards, blasting away at Anakin, before accelerating to the skies to chase him.

Anakin strafed as much as he could, trying to dodge the blaster bolts. And then he saw it: the finish line right ahead, but both he and Sebulba were too high in the air for the sensors of the finishing line to detect them should they pass over it, and Anakin hoped to use that to his advantage as he headed closer and closer to right above it.

And then he forced the control lever forward causing the airspeeder to plunge sharp downwards, vertically headed towards the ground. Anakin started to laugh but that soon stopped as it came to pass that Sebulba was not letting up and had realised what he was doing, aiming his blasters just upwards of Anakin so that he could not turn horizontal towards the finish line without getting blasted by the bolts. It was either turn back away or hit the ground face on, if only there was something he could do, but there was nothing he could do except to try not to smack Ben Quadrinaros’ speeder when he eventually crashed. If there was only something that he could do, like make the speeder, to which Quadrinaros was currently kicking, unaware of Skywalker and Sebulba right above him, rise up and hit Sebulba.

And then Ben’s speeder started rising. Anakin was shocked, did he do that? The speeder started building momentum until it sweeped right past Anakin and must have either hit Sebulba or scared him as the blaster bolts were no long suppressing Anakin’s movements. Anakin pulled back the control stick, swinging the airpeeder’s motion and just enough to only scrape the ground at the last second, before heading right through the sensors indicating he passed through and winning the Boonta Eve Classic.

 

As for Sebulba, the sight of a Airspeeder heading right towards him did indeed cause him to panic and ‘duck’ just before it would hit him straight on. However, he ended up at an angle that was taking him to an angle that was technically moving him in the wrong direction, and he tries to turn it around but when he went vertical he was so close to hitting the ground face-first that his survival instincts kicked in and he turned back, hitting into the ground upside down but only at an angle. The top two of the X-wings protecting the cockpit from feeling most of the tension. He managed to utter an expletive at the prospect of losing to a human, and a child at that, before then fainting.


	17. Farewells and Fisticuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting for a while. It's just that I had gotten stuck on writer's block about a particular scene coming up and so I did not want to post the stuff I did have before then. But then I have other deadlines to deal with etc etc etc so here you go.

The next few hours zoomed right by Anakin, so fast that he could barely keep up with any of it. He passed through to tremendous applause, got hugged by Padmé and squeezed by Jar-Jar. Then a very impressed Jabba the Hutt gave him a trophy and a cheque for the prize money which he promised to Owen and Cliegg Lars, whom then said they would give it to Shimi and Beru for the farm’s upkeep since Anakin would no longer be able to help. Then they all went to the shop to get the Hyperdrive, and then they went to the Docking bay where the ship was and then he met the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas when they dropped off the Hyperdrive, before they started to head off back to the Skywalker Homestead.

 

But before they left for the homestead, while Anakin, Padmé, R2-D2, and Jar-Jar were waiting outside the hangar bays for Obi-Wan to finish any remaining business on the Royal Yacht, Anakin heard his name being shouted. He looked around to find a Rodian child, hands around his mouth, screaming his name.

“Who is that, Anakin?” asked Padmé

“Greedo,” said Anakin, obviously annoyed at his mere presence.

The Rodian ran up to Anakin, while some more children noticed and started to gather around him.

“<I know you cheated Anakin,>” said Greedo in Huttese, “<No wimp like you would be able to win.>”

“<I won fair and square,>” said Anakin dismissively, “<Your precious Sebulba tried to shoot me from orbit. Now that’s cheating.>”

“<Please,>” Greedo responded, “<We all know you’ve been hanging around a Jedi. He clearly used his magics to get that racer in the air.>”

“<No he did not,>” Anakin said, immediately realising exactly how that happened, “<I did that. I’m the one who threw Ben Quadrinaros’s racer at him.>”

Everyone baring witness to the confrontation started to mutter to each other bit Greedo was not letting this affect him. “<You? Do that? Lemme guess, you think you are some sort of Jedi as well.>”

Anakin would not let this stand. He did not like Greedo anyway but this was taking things too far. “<Yes. Yes. I am leaving Tatooine, Greedo. I’m leaving this place to become a Jedi Knight, and you’re staying in this dustball.>”

“<Oh really,>” said Greedo, before turning to Padmé, “<And what do you say about this. Are you little Annie’s girlfriend. Jedi ain’t meant to have girlfriends, ya’know.>”

However Padmé looked confused since she did not know the first word of Huttese. But Anakin stepped forward and responded for her, “<She ain’t my girlfriend. And you better back off.>”

“<Or what?>” said Greedo, going up to her, “<Or you’ll use your mind trick on me. I bet you won’t do anything if I hit the little girl.>”

And Greedo raised his arm and clenched a fist and then started to throw it at Padmé’s head, but at the very last second a sharp grasping feeling came across his throat, even though there was nothing grasping it, but he saw Anakin’s face and the rage that had set upon it.

“Back away,” he said, and Greedo’s arm went back, and then he started to step back against his will like he was being dragged off by an invisible person, and ultimately he was thrown off his feet across the street and hit the wall of the building. The crowd started to run away and Anakin started to march towards him.

“Anakin! Stop!”

Anakin was jolted back to reality upon hearing the voice, and turned back and noticed that Obi-Wan was standing there, watching him. He then turned back again and noticed and saw Greedo against the wall, cowering in fear. It then dawned on Anakin that he barely had any recollection of what just happened; the last thing he could clearly remember was Greedo going towards Padmé, and then, nothing. He then stepped back and started to run away, ignoring Obi-Wan calling his name.

 

“<I will not tolerate an attack on one of my racers, Dark Witch,>” said Jabba the Hutt to the hologram of Madame Ventress.

_“Great Jabba, I am not interested in any boy. Just the girl and the Jedi Knights.”_

“<I must admit,>” said Jabba, “<I was surprised to see that there was a Queen hiding on Tatooine, not the most safest place.>”

 _“Great Jabba,”_ said Ventress, _“Your animosity with the Trade Federation is well known, and as such makes this planet the prime location for hiding from Nute Gunray.”_

“<And why your Death Watch? Surely a Dark Side user like yourself would->”

_“Because I want to make sure that we would have a good starting ground for any…further interests, Great Jabba. Maybe we would need to work again; say in five years?”_

Bib Fortuna whispered in his Master’s ear, and Jabba spoke. “<Very well, Madame Ventress,you may have use of my forces, but I want good payment. It would not be good business to let a Queen, especially one wanted by my Neimoidian rival, go without a Queen’s ransom.>”

 _“ <It shall be done, Great Jabba,>” _Ventress said in Huttese before the hologram faded out. Jabba then turned his attention to those Bounty Hunters who witnesses the entire exchange.

“<I want that Queen alive and unharmed,>” said the Crime Lord, “<None of you are to go after her yourself. Some of you may have egos the size of the Kessel Run, but there is no-where in the Galaxy where that Ventress witch can’t hunt you down if you get any ideas. That goes for you as well Django.>”

He gestured at one of the bounty hunters, whom was wearing Mandalorian Armour almost identical to the one that Pre Vizla wore, except for the fact that where Vizla’s was Silver Armour over white underarmour, Django Fett’s had Green Armour on White.

“<You won’t have to worry about me, Great Jabba,>” he said, “<In fact I will have nothing to do with this.>”

“<Is that so?>” said Jabba, “<And what makes you think that.>”

“<Mandalorian Death Watch are my family’s sworn blood enemies going back several generations, and as much as I admire you, Mighty Jabba, if you don’t respect my wishes,>” he then took out his blaster rifle and aimed it at the Hutt’s head, “<I will strike you down with great vengeance and furious anger, just like who ally themselves with Death Watch.>”

Behind Django, two of the pig faced Gamorreans came up behind Django with their battleaxes, but before they even were withing swinging distance of him, he threw his blaster rifle in the air, swung around behind him, took out his two miniature blaster pistols and killed the Gamorreans dead. Django then activated his jetpack before the other Bounty Hunters could react and flew right up behind Jabba and placed his Blaster Pistols right behind what passed as a head for a Hutt.

“<Don’t say I did not warn you, Mighty Jabba,” he said, the word ‘Mighty’ coming off as surprisingly sincere. And all Jabba did was laugh loudly, which scared his majordomo even more than if the great Hutt Lord came out in fear.

“<You misunderstand me, Django, m’boy,>” he said happily, “<You did not need to cause a mess. If it means that much to you, then go back to Mandalore. I have no use to a Hunter with principles above mere cash.>”

Django removed his pistols and slowly went back to collect his rifle. He then waves his rifle at everyone, almost as if challenging everyone to stop him leaving, before turning his back on him and leaving the Palace, possibly never to return.

 

Obi-Wan managed to find Anakin hiding behind the counter in Cliegg’s shop, huddling himself together and crying. He went behind the counter too and sat down next to him, pausing for a bit just to make sure that the right words came out, as this was a conversation that every Master at one point had to make to their apprentice.

“Mistakes are always made, Anakin,” he said, “and truth is, you can never avoid them. The best of us never could.”

“I…” Anakin said, trying to express himself between tears, “I nearly killed him.”

“Well,” said Obi-Wan, “I guess you will have to try not to kill people in future. And besides, I don’t think you even broke any bones.” The sheer directness of that sentence stopped Anakin from crying as he looked at Obi-Wan out of pure bewilderment. “That may sound strange, Anakin.” It did. “But that comes with the territory of being a Jedi Knight. Sometimes the only thing we can do is just say what needs to be done.”

“I need…to not try to kill people?”

“In future. It would not be unbecoming of a Jedi to do so. Well, not unarmed civilians anyway.”

“But I threw him agains…”

“And that showed that you had a lot of potential in the Force to do so, which means that it is important that you get the proper training to become a Jedi.”

“But I…”

“Don’t think you are worthy of it?” said Obi-Wan, “I will be honest here Anakin. It will be a hard life. One without reward, without remorse, and without regret. And it is a daunting thing, taking that first step into a bigger world, but a path will be placed before you; and just like what happened with me when I was in your position; when I almost killed another boy by accident; the choice is yours alone.”

“You did the same?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “The Force can cause us to do great things, but also terrible things. And sometimes we just lose control, fall into temptation, and even lead to the Dark Side. But this is not different to anyone else in the galaxy. It’s just that the Jedi have a greater selection of _tools_ than other people, and so can do more damage.”

“Like the Sith?” asked Anakin

“Indeed,” said Obi-Wan, starting to rise on his feet, “now come get up. Come stand please.” Anakin reluctantly stood, but still could not manage to look Obi-Wan in the eye. “The choice is yours alone. And the choice to protect Padmé was definitely the right one to do, even if you took things to extreme. That Greedo did not seem to be a good person.”

“But what if it happens again. I don’t think I-”

“-Do what you think you cannot do. It will be a hard thing to do, and it will be a hard life, but you will find out, at the end, who you are.”

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan traveled back to the homestead, for what would be the final time ever, in order to get Anakin’s possessions. Not much would be taken; it would not be the Jedi way to have too much in personal possessions, especially those which reminded him of family and previous attachments. It was mostly the clothes he wore everyday and only a amount of things that he valued, mostly the medal for winning the Boonta Eve Classic, and a toolkit alongside a couple of posters.

But then the real hard part came, the part that Anakin would be dreading: the final goodbye. Jedi were taken at infancy to avoid this kind of thing, but it had to be done regardless no matter how unpleasant it seemed to others. Beru and Shimi were waiting by the dining room table, trying to keep it all together.

“I wish you could come with me,” Anakin said

“Our place is here,” said Beru, “the farmer’s life is for us. As for you? No.”

Shimi smiled sadly. “Owen says you should stay here and not get involved, but I know better. It’s time for you to let go.” She turned to Obi-Wan. “Thank you for being here. I know he will be safe in your hands. I would not have liked to let him go otherwise.”

“Will I ever see you again?” said Anakin to his family.

“What do you feel?” said Shimi.

“I hope so. Yes I guess. Maybe. Once I become a Jedi.”

“Once you become a Jedi you’ll come back to farm?” jested Beru.

“Could do.”

“Anakin,” said Shimi, “You can’t look back. Don’t think about coming back here. Your place is in the wider world. Not here…not anymore… not ever. Don’t look back.”

And thus came the final embrace as the child tried to hold on as long as possible. But eventually it had to come to an end as Anakin would leave the homestead and his family, never to see them again. It was decided that it was for the best to make things quick. To put Anakin off-world before the shock of actually leaving came upon him. Fortunately there would no shortage of adrenaline rushes in the immediate future to take care of things. And so Anakin would leave Tatooine until one day many years in the future, under terrible circumstances. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
